A Mermaid Tale
by Fprmr1
Summary: When Leaf,Marina,Misty,and Dawn find two mermaids in their pool one night they had no idea that they would have the summer of their lives.They have to help May and Ella find love by the end of their three day visit,but will they also find love?CSPSPeSOSQS
1. Since when do storms bring in mermaids?

Me: Hello my dear readers! I am back with another story.

Ella: Shouldn't you be working on your other two stories?

Me: Yeah but, I've been getting uninspired for chapters lately so I'm starting a new fic to get those creative juices flowing.

Ella: You're only using that as an excuse because you're bored with the other stories aren't you?

Me: *Smiles sheepishly* Yeah. But you're in it; does that make up for some of it?

Ella: A little.

Me: I have recently watched one of my fave movies of all time: Aquamarine! I got inspired by it and this is slightly based on that movie, so without further ado A Mermaid Tale!

**Misty's POV:**

There they come, strutting down the boardwalk like they own the place, when they so don't! Brianna and her gang are only 'popular' because of their daddies and their money. It sure isn't because of their 'lovely' personalities. Blech.

I nudged Dawn and Leaf and pointed at Brianna and her shark squad.

"Look now they're kissing up to Drew and his crew." I said.

"Misty; when aren't they kissing up to the crew?" Leaf deadpanned.

"Yeah but with the beach bash coming up in three days I bet they're hoping to get them as dates." I stated.

"Yeah and so is the entire girl population," Dawn paused and grimaced "And part of the boy population at East Wave High." Dawn exclaimed.

"And so are you!" Leaf accused.

Dawn turned a bright shade of red and protested, "No I am not!"

"You too Leaf! I saw the way you were looking at Gary in the library today!" I pointed out.

Leaf turned as red as Dawn and spoke her protests too.

I got a text on my phone at that moment. I sighed and looked at it, '_Misty like come home like right now!'_ it said.

"Ugh, my sisters want me home now. Gotta jet girls!" I told my two BFF's.

"You'll be able to go to movie night tonight right?" Leaf asked me.

"Yeah I will! 8:00 pm at your house Dawn, right?" I asked Dawn.

"Yup! And don't forget to get the popcorn this time!" Dawn told me.

"I won't!" I replied with a giggle.

I gathered my stuff and headed toward the exit of the beach.

"Ever heard of girl clothes?" a menacing voice asked.

"Oh, it's only you Melody." I replied in a bored tone.

"What do you mean it's only me! For your information I am very popular!" She screamed at me.

"And a drama queen." I stated.

"Who's yanking your chain now Melody?" another voice said. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach when I saw the goofy grin of the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Hey Mist!" Ash greeted.

Ash had been one of Leaf's, Dawn's, and mine's best guy friends. We've been good friends since kindergarten, but ever since middle school Ash hung out with Drew more and became part of his popular crew. Don't get me wrong he's still the same down to earth dunderhead that we all know and love he just hangs out with the popular crowd more than us now. Same with Gary and Kenny, Gary was really close with Leaf and Kenny was really close to Dawn. Childhood friends and all that.

"H-Hey Ash." I said, there they are again those annoying butterflies.

"What's new Mist?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we're having a movie marathon at Dawn's house tonight though." I replied.

"Well have fun with that." He said. He waved to me and went back to his other friends.

I walked back to my house, goodbye sanity hello chaos.

**Leaf's POV:**

Oh god, I can't be late again! Dawn will hate me for that! I put my apron on the hook by the door and ran out of it before my boss could yell at me for leaving work a little early. I started my motorcycle and rushed home so I could grab my stuff and try to make it on time to the movie night at Dawn's house.

Dawn said she would have a special guest at the movie night. I wonder who it'll be.

I made it to my house and quickly packed everything I would need for the night. I got back on my motorcycle and raced to Dawn's house before she ambushed me with an attack of texts.

When I got to Dawn's house I got off of my motorcycle and looked the place over. One of my favorite places in the whole world has got to be Dawn's house. Her house is pretty big, and thanks to her dad her house is chock full of the latest electronics and video game systems. It was a video game nerd's paradise.

But my all-time favorite part of her house has got to be her backyard. She has this huge pool in her backyard, and a beautiful garden next to it I might add. And then, less than a mile away is the beach shore. Dawn's house is right on the beach and it's our favorite hangout spot during the summer. I walked up to the door of her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Leaf!" a voice said. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was my friend Marina!

I ran into Dawn's house and trapped Marina into a death hug.

"Marina! I haven't seen you in months!" I exclaimed.

"Well modeling does keep you busy." Marina replied with a chuckle.

It had always been the four of us Marina, Misty, Dawn, and I. That is until Marina started modeling, Misty started taking over the Cerulean Gym and Dawn started heading uptown to go to her fashion design classes. Me, I had my music to fall back on, but it just wasn't the same without my best friends with me.

"Time for movies!" Dawn yelled out and tore me out of my thoughts.

"Misty! Did you remember the popcorn this time?" I teasingly asked her.

She laughed while coming out of the kitchen while holding a bowl full of the hot buttery stuff.

"No I didn't!" she said with a giggle.

Marina looked at all of us and smiled "What are we waiting for? Let's get this movie marathon started!" she said.

I pumped my fist in the air. "Oh Yeah!" I yelled, we all laughed at my childish act and ran to Dawn's living room that was full of HD movie equipment, once again thanks to her dad as a college graduation present.

**Dawn's POV:**

Isn't this great? Being together with the girls and catching up with each other.

Too bad there's a horrible storm tonight, otherwise it would be perfect!

"Boom!" the thunder from the storm was heard, suddenly all the power in my house was cut. Oh crap!

"Ahhh!" Marina and Leaf yelled, which woke up Misty who was asleep since halfway throughout the movie.

"Guys calm down; the emergency power will come on in a sec." I told my friends. Of course the power came back on right after I said that and Leaf and Marina visibly relaxed.

"Hey guys! I think the storm is clearing. Hey it's the first star of the night! Let's all make a wish." Misty suggested.

We all grabbed a popcorn kernel from the bowl and Misty started the wishing, "I wish that I'll be able to get away from the gym." Misty whispered.

"I wish I'll own my own modeling company." Marina said.

"I wish my designing career will take off." I wished.

"I wish that my music career will take off." Leaf murmured.

Then we all said together, "But most of all we wish that we'll find love this summer!" after we said that as loud as we could, we all laughed and threw our popcorn kernels behind our shoulders. As soon as we did that a loud "BOOM!" shook the house. As I looked out the window I could see the sea and waves reached my pool, they brought in seaweed and a bunch of other things into the pool.

Suddenly as fast as the storm came in, it disappeared.

"Hey guys, can we check out my pool? I think the storm brought something into it." I told my BFF's.

"Okay." Misty responded, Leaf grabbed a baseball bat that was nearby, Marina took a lantern from a cabinet in the kitchen, and I tool a bag of gummy worms. I was still pretty hungry.

**Marina's POV:**

As soon as we got outside I turned on the giant flashlight.

I waved it around the pool, I didn't see anything.

"I don't know Dawn. Maybe you imagined it? I definitely don't see anything in your pool." I told Dawn.

Leaf then pointed at something in the water, "Look something is shimmering!" She exclaimed.

Just at that moment Dawn dropped her bag of gummy worms into the pool. But the strange thing was; A HAND SHOT OUT OF THE WATER AND CAUGHT THE BAG!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" we all screamed.

"Ugh will you be quiet! I've had a difficult night and screeching like a pelipper won't help the major headache I'm starting to get!" a voice complained.

Then another voice said, "Geez Ella, you need to relax. Here have a gummy worm."

Then we could see the upper halves of the two girls. One had long wavy black hair with light purple streaks in it. The other girl had long straight chestnut brown hair with red highlights throughout it.

"Uhh, Marina, Dawn, Misty?" Leaf asked.

"Yes…" we all replied.

"You see the two people in the pool too right?" she asked again. We all slowly nodded our heads.

"Okay, good. I thought I was hallucinating for a bit." She uncertainly stated.

"Uhh, excuse me but we are still here." The girl with the black and purple hair said.

"And we're not people." The one with the brown and red hair giggled.

I was about to say something along the lines of "What do you mean?" when I was interrupted by the splashing of two tails.

TWO TAILS!

The creature with black and purple hair smiled, or was it a faint smirk? And said, "As you probably noticed; we're mermaids."

The other mermaid started to talk, "My name is May. My sister over there is Ella."

The supposed Ella talked again, "And, we are kind of stranded in your pool." She then gave a sheepish smile.

Misty instantly started to help get Ella and her shimmering purple tail out while Leaf helped get May and her iridescent red tail out. Dawn just stared at the two with her mouth wide open.

"Would you like to explain why you guys randomly showed up in Dawn's pool?" I asked.

This time May was the one who gave a sheepish smile "It's kind of a long story." She said.

Misty sat down on a nearby lounge chair and told her, "We have time."

Ella sighed and started to tell their tale. "May and I are the daughters of Neptune. His only two daughters mind you. Tonight was kind of supposed to be our double wedding; and well, we ran away."

May continued, "In the mermaid society the parents choose who you are going to marry and to say the least we didn't exactly like our husband-to-be's."

Ella interrupted her with a shout of "THEY HAD SHARKS FOR HEADS! YES I SAID HEADS AS IN MULTIPLE!"

May sweat dropped at her sister's brashness. "So we ran away, in search of real love instead of arranged hell."

Ella then finished the tale up, "We have this agreement with our father that if we can find true love in three days we are allowed to stay with the ones we love for the rest of our lives. This is cool with him because he still has our little brother as a backup heir to the throne. So, will you help us?" she asked with a small pout.

"Yeah, please?" May begged with a puppy dog look on her face.

I looked at them suspiciously, "Why should we help you?" I asked them.

Ella replied with "If you help a mermaid you each get one wish per mermaid that you help. That means if you help us you will each have two wishes."

I motioned to my friends to get into a group huddle. "I think we should help them." Dawn said.

"Everyone who agrees say aye!" I ordered.

"Aye!" we all said.

"So it has been said, so it will be!" I said in a mock serious tone.

Misty then said to the two mermaids "We have agreed to help you, but first things first where are you going to live?"

"We can just live in your pool." Ella simply stated. She grabbed an amethyst necklace she had on and with a small whisper transformed the pool area into a small house big enough for two.

"Well that settles that!" May said with a grin.

**Ella's POV: The Following Morning**

God, last night was weird. Ugh, now I have to find true love in three days. Life was much simpler when I wasn't old enough to get married.

I stretched and got out of the small house I made last night. I was careful not to get water onto my new legs, if they even get one drop it's bye-bye legs hello tail!

I decided to walk on the beach, it was a calm morning and I would usually float in the shore line in the morning when I was a mermaid.

Legs felt…weird. But they were cool! I never tried to have legs before since I was never interested in them before, but I was enjoying them. I started to do something that humans called jogging on the beach, I was having so much fun that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I bumped into something, or should I say someone.

"Sorry!" the person I bumped into said. He was cute with dirty blond hair and brown green eyes like the Peridot gemstone. I was hypnotized by those eyes; they seemed as deep as the bottomless ocean engulfing me into their sheer brilliance.

"Are you okay?" the boy said again.

I shook my head and said, "Of course! Sorry I spaced out for a moment there." I sheepishly smiled.

He grinned at me. "I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Ella. What's yours?" I asked him.

"Asher." He said with a kind smile.

"It was nice meeting you." I said.

"Same; hope I'll see you later!" he said with a grin on his face.

I giggled then headed back to the house, maybe this true love thing isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

**May's POV: **

I woke up and found that Ella's bed was empty. Oh well she must have gone on an early morning stroll. I decided that I would go on my own so I selected an outfit from the closet in my room and headed out.

I didn't want to get too close to the water so I walked along the beach and just stared at the water that I use to call home.

As I walked I saw Ella bump into someone on the beach, she was blushing a little from what I could tell and he seemed cute enough. I guess that Ella already wanted to find her love. I sighed; I hope it would be as easy as that for me.

"Asher is a clumsy idiot." A voice I didn't know told me.

I was startled and tripped over my own two feet.

"Guess he's not the only one though." The same voice said. I could practically hear his smirk in his voice.

The unknown person helped me up. He may be sarcastic, but was he cute! He had silky green hair (a little weird, but it looked so good it didn't matter.) and beautiful emerald green eyes that were shinier than the scales on fish in the ocean. In other words, his eyes were breathtaking.

"And who would you be?" he asked me.

I didn't like his tone of voice, but I told him my name anyway.

"My name's May. What's yours?"

"Drew. You new here June?" he asked me.

"My name is MAY, and yes I'm new here. I'm here for a short vacation." I told him.

"Well maybe I'll see you later. I hope not though." He told me with a smirk.

This guy is annoying, so I did what any other mermaid would do. I used my powers to create a huge wave and have it crash against him, of course he didn't know it was me that made the wave but he was still pretty pissed. I snickered and ran home, finding love might be hard, but I'll sure have fun along the way!

_To be continued…_

Me: LOL! Drew got pwned!

Drew: Not Funny!

Everybody else in the story: Hell yeah it was!

Me: Readers, please tell me what you think! Read and review!


	2. Someone has a crush!

Me: Here you go my readers the second chapter to A Mermaid Tale!

Kenny: Hi!

Me: Ahhh! When did you get here?

Kenny: Just now…

Me: Okay… Can you do the disclaimer?

Kenny: Sure! Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon, or Aquamarine!

Me: See, this is why I like you here better than Drew! You are actually nice!

Drew: I heard that!

**Dawn's POV:**

Oh Mew! I have two mermaids in my pool! IN MY POOL!

Said mermaids then entered the room, one blushing the other giggling.

"What's got you two in a good mood?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing much, Ella found a cute boy while I just soaked another one." May said in a mock casual tone.

"OMG Ella who is it!" I yelled at her. She looked a little frightened by my sudden outburst but answered nonetheless.

"His name is Asher." She replied.

All the hope I accumulated in the last couple of seconds vanished, this was going to be impossible. Asher was part of Drew's crew, and the most sought after boy in the group after Drew himself. Poor girl, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into…

"I met a guy too! He's the one I soaked though…" May said.

"Who was it?" I asked, maybe it will be easier finding a guy for May…

"The idiot's name was Drew; he seemed like a total jerk." May replied.

All hope was lost again.

"MARINA! MISTY! LEAF! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" I yelled to the three girls upstairs.

**Leaf's POV:**

We all rushed downstairs before Dawn did something terrible to us, and we all know what she's capable of…

Marina yawned as she slowly came down the stairs, then she gave Ella and May weird stares, "When did you guys get legs?"

Ella answered with a faraway look on her face, she must have been thinking of something else, "When our tails get dry enough they turn into human legs, but if they get even one drop of water on them they turn right back into mermaid tails."

"Ohhhhhhhh." All of us that weren't mermaids answered.

"What did you call us down here for? I was having the best dream ever!" Misty asked.

"The one where you were about to kiss Ash?" May asked.

Misty's face turned redder than her hair, she stammered, "H-how d-did you know that?"

May replied with a shrug, "Mermaids can read minds, and even when we can't find love for ourselves we can sense who a person should be with. Weird right?"

"So who's Dawn supposed to be with? What about Marina and me? And what about you guys? Did you meet anyone yet?" I asked.

Ella still had that dreamy look on her face and didn't answer, May on the other hand was eager to talk, "Dawn's supposed to be with this guy named Kenny, Marina with some guy named Jimmy and you Leaf are with Gary. Whoever that is."

"WHAT!" Dawn and I angrily replied. Marina had a confused look on her face.

"Who's Jimmy?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I can only see names. Ella's the one that can actually see faces." May said with a shrug.

Marina almost tackled Ella with her eagerness, but Ella was still in la-la-land.

"Describe him to me!" Marina practically yelled at Ella.

Ella snapped out of her trance and started describing whoever the heck was Jimmy, "Black hair, yellow and black cap turned backwards, I can't really see his eyes but I bet they're amazing."

Marina had stars in her eyes.

I had to get everyone back on track, "Dawn why did you want us down here?"

Dawn's look of anger fizzled down to a look of despair, "Ask them who they met on the beach today…"

Misty couldn't take it any longer and asked them what Dawn told her to ask.

"Asher…" Ella said with a dreamy sigh, slowly going back to la-la-land.

"Some jerk named Drew." May snickered, "I completely soaked him with a wave I created!"

We now all understood why Dawn had that look of despair on her; we all soon took on the same look. This is going to be way harder than I thought.

**Marina's POV:**

Holy crap!

This is a disaster! No way are we going to be able to get Asher and Drew in love with them in three days! It'll take at least a month to get Drew out of love with himself and Asher to get serious about relationships! But poor Ella… the mermaid is in too deep, I can already tell she's been hit HARD by cupid's arrow. You can practically see the overlarge hearts in her eyes…

May on the other hand is laughing too hard remembering the memory; she enjoys teasing him but doesn't see Drew as boyfriend material. But that's exactly Drew's type… uninterested and fun to have around. I wonder if he's started teasing her yet, that's a sure fire way to figure out if Drew likes a girl. He's never teased any girl at our school except for this one girl that used to be his serious girlfriend but then broke up with him.

"May, did Drew tease you?" I asked the mermaid.

"Yeah, the jerk purposely forgot my name. And he said 'Maybe I'll see you around, I hope not though.' I so hate him!" she replied getting a fire in her eyes.

We all perked up when we heard this, getting May someone to love might not be as hard as we thought. We all knew Drew from when we were kids, you know before he turned all arrogant and got his I'm holier than thou so kneel before me attitude. We all knew Drew had fallen hard for May in the short amount of time that they met.

"And you're sure you're not the tiniest bit interested in him?" Misty asked with a knowing look on her face.

May instantly crossed her arms and said in a sharp tone, "With that stupid Grasshead? No way! But he did have these amazing eyes that seemed like they could see right through your soul, and silky hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through it…". May slowly got out of her angered pose and started looking like Ella with that faraway look in her eyes. She SO likes him!

"You like him!" Dawn said right after May finished talking.

May instantly got out of her lovey dovey look and looked angry at the preposterous notion that she would like Drew; her nails which had been a previously soft baby pink now turned a deep shade of magenta.

"Whoa! Your nails turned magenta!" Leaf said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," May said with an eye roll "They change colors according to my emotions."

"Then what does a baby pink show?" Dawn asked.

May turned a bright pink and surprisingly Ella answered, "That represents love."

"You love Drew!" Dawn said.

"Yes! We already have one couple, now it's time to get another one!" Misty said while pumping her fist in the air.

"I do NOT!" May stubbornly insisted, but we all knew the truth. May's nails instantly turned a baby pink when Dawn said Drew's name.

"What does magenta mean?" I asked trying to change the subject. It was obvious that May didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Magenta means embarrassed." May replied.

**May's POV:**

Won't they stop teasing me! I DON'T like the idiotic Grasshead!

Okay maybe a little… but he's such a jerk he probably doesn't like me…

Ella's started talking; I should probably listen to her…

"Since you each get two wishes for helping us, you can use one now and the other one when you finish helping us." Ella said.

The girls had another huddle thing that they had last night, and then Misty spoke up.

"We have decided that we all wish that we find love this summer." She said.

With a snap of her fingers and a small cloud of purple smoke, (she sooo over uses the color purple, I swear Justin Bieber has a bigger influence over her than she thinks! Oh wait she doesn't like him, she likes Cody Simpson… and ASHER!) Their wishes were granted.

"Okay, first things first. We need to get you guys new wardrobes!" Leaf said, "You know what that means!"

Misty looked like she was about to go through hell… Marina and Dawn jumped for joy.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" yelled Leaf, Dawn and Marina.

I now knew why Misty was trying to kill herself…

**Ella's POV:**

Can I just say I LOVE shopping? I love going to different stores and trying out different things! It's so much fun!

We went to a store that sells all types of cute clothes and I instantly found a new outfit!

It had black skinny jeans, a sharp gray blazer, long hoop earrings, dark brown leather boots that went to my knees, a white blouse that had a dark brown belt around the waist, and under the blouse had a purple tank top embellished with rhinestones under it.

I tried it on and everyone loved the outfit, so I bought it and wore it out. May found an outfit similar to mine except that it had red accents where there was purple and had a brown blazer instead.

We then went to a hair salon that was nearby, I got my hair curled but I kept my purple streaks; purple is my signature color.

May got her hair straightened and it went way past her shoulders, she kept her red highlights too. All the girls got streaks in their hair though. Dawn got pink, Misty got an aqua blue that complimented her orange hair really well, Leaf got light green highlights and Marina got metallic silver highlights.

We were all laughing when we left the hair salon; we were having such a great time. But I soon got kind of quiet and nervous.

Why you ask?

Well that is pretty simple, some stupid brunette was clearly trying to flirt with Asher that was in an electronic store watching a baseball game. Keyword _trying_. Asher was clearly not paying attention to her; he was much more interested in the game.

Dawn soon noticed that I stopped laughing and when she saw Asher she soon had a look of understanding on her face.

"Go talk to him!" Dawn mouthed, trying to not make it obvious to my other friends what I was about to do.

I swallowed and nodded, I slowly made my way to where Asher was…

_To be continued…_

Me: NO! I did it again!

Dawn: What? You left another cliffie?

Me: NO! I just aimed my bird wrong in angry birds!

Misty: You play angry birds while you type?

Me: Duh! What else what I do while I type?

Ella: *Face palms* my other half is an idiot!

Me: But that's why you love me!


	3. Mall Mishaps

Me: And the third chapter is here!

May: Yay!

Drew: Let's just get this over with… :(

Me: But first the responses to the reviews!

**Cat Minikay:** _Thanks for taking a look at this story! Glad you're interested! I love listening to unfitting music! It completely unsets the mood doesn't it? And yes, as much as I dislike JB I found my little jab a little funny LOL XD!_

**Monochrome13: **_Thank you! I try! I hope you'll like it too!_

**silver-hedgehog: **_Yes, Aquamarine was a huge inspiration for this! I watched it when it premiered on Nick and I'm like, I have to write a fanfic about this! I will try to amp up the contestshipping in this chapter, but if I ultimately fail please don't kill me?_

**Contestshippinggirl: **_Thank you! I really do try to make it enjoyable! _

**LuvAllPokemon: **_Yeah, but some people tend to complain when I describe too much so I'm just going to stay in the middle when describing things, not too much not too little…Thanks! I try, sometimes it fails, sometimes it's good enough…As for the legs thing, I described it in chapter two. You are welcome!_

**xXMoonflightXx: **_Actually Drew shouldn't mess with anything period! If he does, I will make sure to pwn him by the end of the chapter! I am a huge believer in karma!_

**crixxy200016: **_Ok! I am updating right now! Just like you said! I liked watching Aquamarine too! Therefore this story was born!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14: **_Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! And Drew, yes you do get pwned, a lot. : )_

_ON with the fic!_

**Asher's POV:**

Ugh, Courtney or was it Casey? Is boring me to death right now, I didn't even ask her to talk to me. I just want to watch the baseball game, is that too much to ask?

She didn't even notice that I stopped paying attention to her after she said hi, OH YEAH! The Yankees just had a homerun! HA ! In your faces red socks!

I jumped up from the couch that was in front of the TV and I started to do a mini victory dance.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Caitlyn or whoever it was asked.

"Sorry, I was kind of more interested in the game rather than make-up Caroline." I dead panned.

Her eyes shot daggers at me, "MY NAME IS SAMANTHA!" she yelled at me.

Oops…

"You forgot her name? Wow, I seriously hope you're better at school than you are at remembering names." A teasing voice said.

I snapped my head at the source of the voice and for some reason I perked up instantly when I heard it.

"Ella, hi!" I greeted.

"Who's this?" Samantha asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"This is Ella; I met her at the beach this morning." I informed Samantha.

"Oh, so you remember a girl that you just met today, but you forget the name of someone you've known for years?" Samantha testily replied.

"What can I say, Ella's more interesting." I said with a grin.

**Dawn's POV:**

"Awww!" I quietly cooed.

"Shut up! Do you want Ella to know we're spying on her?" Marina asked me.

I shook my head no, Marina, Leaf, Misty, May and I were all hiding behind the couch that Asher had been previously sitting on. We all sneaked in after Ella walked in we are so going to help her land him for the Beach Bash! It's so obvious that he likes her! I mean, hello the guy remembered her name!

Apparently Samantha noticed that too because after she heard Asher say that she left in a huff, I was laughing so hard I'm surprised I haven't blown our cover.

"This is going to be tricky; lots of girls are going to want to have Asher as a date for the Beach Bash. Ella better ask him quick!" Misty said out loud.

We all peered over the top of the couch to see how Ella was doing, currently she was giggling while Asher was laughing. So far so good.

"Hey Asher did you get…the… who's this?" Someone new asked.

We all turned to see who asked that and low and behold it was Drew with the rest of his crew (A/N I am never going to get over the fact that this rhymes and so far I think I am the only one to use Drew and crew in a contestshipping story XD!).

"Hey guys! This is Ella; I met her on the beach this morning. Ella these are the guys." Asher said.

"The one with the green hair and the arrogant attitude is Drew Hayden." Asher introduced, Drew scowled but came up to Ella and kissed her hand.

"Enchanted." He said. May turned a bright red and her nails matched perfectly.

Ella scoffed, "Please, I've seen seaweed with a more natural green and more grace."

Drew looked dumbfounded for a second, meanwhile the rest of the crew Asher included laughed at him.

At that moment I decided that we should make our entrance.

"Hey Ella! We were looking all over for you! Oh hey guys!" I called out after we all got out from behind the couch.

Ella and the guys looked over at us and all of them greeted us.

I then pushed May toward Drew, which of course made her fall in his arms. I swear I should start my own matchmaking company I am too good!

"Jeez June, it's like you're not used to legs." Drew teased.

May rolled her eyes and quietly muttered, "You have no idea."

"What was that?" Drew inquired.

"Oh nothing." May replied.

"Ok."

"Except for one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me?"

Drew blushed so red it clashed with his hair, but he did let May go.

I giggled and then said in a sing song voice "Love is in the air!" then May blushed while her nails turned magenta.

"Not because I want to end this love fest or anything, but I think we should finish introducing you guys to May and Ella." Misty said with an eye roll.

"Okay then, the one with the spiky brown hair and jade eyes is Gary." Asher continued.

Gary grinned and flashed a peace sign at them.

"The one with semi-spiky hair and the monkey like grin is Kenny." Kenny grinned even more (which kind of made my heart flutter just a bit) and then he gave them a mock serious salute.

"The one with raven black hair and an endless appetite is Ash." Ash looked up from the hot dog that he was eating and gave them a good natured grin and a small wave, then went back to inhaling his hotdog like a vacuum cleaner.

"And our newest arrival, say hi to my distant cousin Jimmy." Asher finished with a grin. Jimmy gave us a confident smile (notice I said confident not arrogant like Grasshead over there) and a friendly wave.

Marina though, she almost fainted with happiness. Ella was trying to calm her down, while we all greeted Jimmy.

Jimmy seemed a lot like Ash, except he wasn't dense and he didn't have a black hole for a stomach. He was pretty funny too. I could tell he liked Marina though; he paid more attention to her more than any of us.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Leaf asked them.

"We needed to pick up some more batteries, some snacks, and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. You know the usual." Gary replied with a shrug. He then put on a grin and told Leaf, "I wouldn't mind it if you came over tonight though." After saying that he gave Leaf a wink.

Leaf smirked and pushed him away with one hand, "Please, I've got better things to do than play Assassin's Creed with a perv." She replied.

Gary shrugged again, "Your loss."

Leaf smirked at him again, "No, your loss."

With the way they were looking at each other I thought they were going to make out then and there but luckily Jimmy interrupted their stare down.

"You know, I kind of don't want to play X-BOX all night tonight. I heard that there is a Carnival tonight, do you girls want to come with us?" Jimmy asked.

Marina replied without missing a beat, "Of course we would!"

"Great!" Jimmy said grinning at her, "Then it's a date."

Misty face palmed, "Yeah, and Ash's date is going to be the concession stand."

We all laughed at her comment while Ash looked up from his food, "HEY!"

"Ten bucks you won't stay by my side the entire night!" Misty challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well ten bucks I WILL stay by your side! And you know why I'm gonna win Misty?" Ash challenged/asked.

"Why?" Misty asked a little confused.

"Because I want to stay by your side." Ash said with a goofy grin.

All us girls except Misty cooed "Awww!" meanwhile all the guys except Ash face palmed themselves because of Ash's super cheesiness.

**Marina's POV:**

"Oh crap!" Ella and May yelled.

"What's wrong?" Asher and Drew asked.

"We don't have any outfits for the Carnival." Ella and May replied.

Asher and Drew looked at each other and with great sacrifice said, "We'll help you guys look for outfits."

Ella ran up to Asher and hugged him while May looked at Drew weirdly, "You will?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do till tonight, I might as well make sure you don't embarrass yourself by choosing something hideous to wear to our date." Drew replied.

"HEY!" May yelled, she was about to tackle Drew when Ella said, "Speaking of dates, who is going with who?"

"Well, me and Misty have that bet going on so I have to go with her." Ash said putting one of his arms around Misty which caused her to slightly blush before she pushed his arm off of her.

"I want to cream Gary at all the carnival games!" Leaf said before having another stare down with him.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to get to know Jimmy better." I said while giving him one of my rare shy smiles. He smiled back at me.

"I want to go on all the rides with DeeDee; we haven't hung out since forever!" Kenny said while hi-5ing Dawn.

"Between Asher and Drew, I know Asher the best. So I'm going to stick with him." Ella said with a grin.

Drew smirked at May, "Guess that leaves us Airhead."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" May muttered.

"Well we better go find some outfits!" Ella said with Asher trailing behind her.

I then made sure Drew and May left before I said anything, "Guys, want to get our friends together?"

They all had evil smirks on their faces and replied "Oh Yeah!"

"Leaf, Gary, Jimmy and I will follow Ella and Asher, meanwhile Dawn, Kenny, Misty, and Ash will follow May and Drew. Try not to cause too much trouble…" I said with an evil grin.

_To be continued…_

Me: Don't you just love fluff? I do! Anyways please review!


	4. Mall Mishaps part deux

Me: Hey guys! Get ready for an update ambush this weekend! I will most likely update later on today, at least two times tomorrow, and probably two (maybe only one) time on Monday! Thank god for days off of school!

Drew: NOOOO! Now we have to spend more time with you!

Me: You better believe it!

Topaz: I can't wait for all the Drew bashing!

Drew: What!

Me: Respond to reviews time!

**Cat Minikay **_A sacrifice indeed! Not only do the guys have to face the horror that is shopping with May and Ella but the rest of the gang is trying to get them together the entire time! Thumbs up for almost suitable music! Can't wait to hear from you!_

**PokemonForever124 **_Thanks! Awesome penname btw, Pokémon FOREVER!_

**Mewlover **_Wow, those are a lot of questions…I will try to answer them all, May is a mermaid because this is an AU fic (All my stories will usually be an AU fic) and also because I felt like making her a mermaid. Asher is my male oc that I usually pair up with my female oc. I play Angry Birds while I type because nowadays I don't pre-write the chapter that I type up, I just wing it and playing Angry Birds helps me think of ideas, you might want to try it sometime! Drew hasn't given May any roses yet because chapters 2 and 3 and the part of 1 are on the same day, so technically they just met that morning plus Drew didn't expect to see them in the mall, I might bring in the roses later on though… May drenched Drew because he was being an $*&!% Jimmy is from one of the many side stories that Pokémon has made, I suggest looking him up on Bulbapedia. Sorry for giving you a migraine heh heh. _

**pokemoncontest1998 **_Thanks! I love the picture that you have for your avatar!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Thanks! Lots of people apparently liked the pokeshipping part! LOL, yup there definitely will be love between May and Drew if I'm the one in charge! Thanks! I try to make my OC's likable._

**Anonymous **_Hey! Hi person who didn't even leave a penname. Okay first of all, there are two very simple reasons why I didn't include Iris. First, I forgot about her *smiles sheepishly*. Secondly, I don't like her. At all. I find her REALLY annoying. She thinks that Ash acts like a kid? She should look in the mirror. I also really don't like her outfit. It looks like a two year old dressed her. Actually a two year old I know has an outfit VERY similar to it. And in my opinion no, Iris is not better than Dawn. In no way, and she will never be better than Dawn. Sorry for ranting, but these are my opinions. Please don't flame me in return!_

**SunshineTails **_I don't care if you're slow! I'm just happy you found the time to read this! :) ! Thanks! I try my best to make it interesting! LOL, a lot of people apparently liked the pokeshipping part I put in! Don't worry Kenny is an annoying person, it's part of his charm! Sorry but this does include penguinshipping. I like both ikarishipping and penguinshipping so I've decided to trade off when I'm writing stories. Right now in this story it's penguinshipping time! Once again thanks!_

**Sacchiance **_Thanks for the compliment! I have no idea how it's going to turn out either! I usually just wing it when I write chapters…I wish you luck too! In whatever it is you're doing…_

Me: On with the fic!

**Marina's POV:**

This couldn't have come at a better time! This is a perfect opportunity to get Drew and Asher interested in May and Ella. While Jimmy, Leaf, Gary and I follow Ella and try to get her and Asher in promising situations; Dawn, Kenny, Misty, and Ash will "help" May and Drew. Way too easy!

My friends and I went into a group huddle.

"Ok, what's your game plan Dawn?" I decided that Dawn is the best matchmaker in her group that she would lead in the pranks and such.

"You know how May is super clumsy and such? We're going to use that to our advantage! Like making her "trip" into Drew's arms and making her fall so that Drew can catch her." Dawn said with a grin.

I nodded in approval, I looked over at Kenny to see what the guys decided they would do, "Ash and I decided we would let Drew do his job, and push him into a florist's shop and make him buy all the roses he can carry." Kenny responded with a grin way too similar to Dawn's.

"Roses, nice. Leaf and I decided that we'll let their chemistry do the work and if they need some help we'll be there to give them a little push." I looked over at Jimmy.

"Knowing Asher he'll probably head for the sport shops, so we're going to steer Asher away from stores like that and make sure he doesn't try to escape." I nodded at him.

"Ok teams, we have our plans! Break!" I told the group. We hi-5'd each other then went to follow the love birds.

**Dawn's POV:**

I saw Marina and her group follow Ella and Asher in American Eagle, meanwhile my group followed May and Drew in Wet Seal.

While May went gaga over the urban clothing Kenny and Ash subtly managed to bump into her causing her to frantically wave her arms before losing her balance and falling onto Drew who was conveniently right behind her while this was happening.

"Oof!" May gasped out while she fell.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Drew yelled at the two guys who he didn't realize were Kenny and Ash.

"Drew are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah but May we just met." Drew replied.

"So?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be falling hard for me?" Drew dead panned.

"You jerk!" May yelled at him while abruptly getting off of him. She rushed off into a huff over to the accessories section of the store.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" he asked to apparently no one.

"YES YOU ARE!" Ash, Misty, Kenny and I yelled at him.

He got startled and looked wide eyed at us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an accusing tone

"Trying to keep you from completely messing up!" I replied.

"Here take these." Kenny said while shoving a huge bouquet of roses in his arms.

"And these!" Ash said while handing over an oversized box of chocolates.

"And you can't forget this!" Misty said while carefully placing a stuffed torchic animal on top of the pile that Drew now was.

"Anything else you want to add to the pile?" Drew sarcastically asked.

"Yes!" I said, I then carefully balanced a jewelry box on top of the pile.

I then pushed him toward the direction that May was going in and yelled at him "GOOD LUCK!"

Kenny then just remembered something, "YOU OWE US 5 BUCKS FOR THE ROSES. 3 FOR THE CHOCOLATES. 7 FOR THE STUFFED ANIMAL. AND 100 FOR THE NECKLACE!" Kenny yelled after Drew. I was cracking up the entire time.

**Leaf's POV:**

Ugh, Gary can be really annoying sometimes. He was eagerly talking to Jimmy about the last time he played Call of Duty. Fifty minutes of Snoresville whoopee! Not.

Meanwhile Marina and I were talking about important things, like the new top I bought.

Suddenly my iPhone lit up with a text, _How's it going with Ella and Asher?_ The text said. I looked at who sent me it and saw that it was Misty.

_It's all cool, they're getting along together really great. We don't even have to do anything! If Asher doesn't ask Ella to be his date for the Beach Bash, my name is not Leaf Green!_ I sent back to Misty.

Her reply came almost instantly; _It's the complete opposite with May and Drew. Drew keeps treating May like she's one of his fan girls; doesn't he know that that's not going to work with May?_

I laughed at the text, typical Drew behavior. I suddenly got a really mad vibe from Ella, I looked up from where I was and I saw that there was a girl who was flirting with Asher right in front of Ella!

_Looks like there's trouble in paradise_ I furiously texted back to Misty along with a picture of what was happening.

We were so close into getting them together! I was about to step and have a little "talk" with this chick but then I saw that she was carrying a bottle of water, with the cap off. I got a smirk on my face that could rival Drew's.

I quickly sneaked to Ella's side and whispered, "Annoying chick has an open bottle of water, do your mermaid thing!"

Ella shook her head no, "Even though she's flirting with Asher, I don't want to be mean. I mean I don't even know her!"

Then said girl giggled and traced her fingers along Asher's arm. Ella's nail polish turned apple green.

"Screw that!" she said. She then carefully caused a small river to come out of the bottle emptying it of its contents. The stream of water slowly slithered to the pants that the other girl was wearing and caused a stain that made it look like she peed herself. Ella then got a devious smile and the stain turned red. (A/N to all my girls out there, you know what Ella made it look like! To all those guys, I'm sure some of you know what I mean, but if you don't too bad!)

I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud and give away our cover. I scurried back to where the others were hiding. I watched with the others when it all happened.

"I'm sorry Jenny was it? It seems, that, well, check your pants." Ella whispered the last part so only Jenny could hear. She looked down, which caused Asher to look down with her. When they both saw what happened Asher looked disgusted while Jenny blushed and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Can we please go somewhere else? Before she comes back and I sort of puke?" Asher asked Ella.

"Sure, I was done shopping here anyways." Ella replied. Her nails turned back into a soft petal pink.

Meanwhile in our hiding spot we all hi-5'd and celebrated.

**Drew's POV:**

As I stumbled while walking toward May I noticed she was sitting down on a bench, she was quietly sobbing to herself. I immediately ran towards her and attempted to find out what was wrong. As soon as I reached her though she started chuckling.

"And why are you laughing?" I asked in a superior voice.

"Oh no reason, it's just that you look like Hallmark on Valentine's Day." She replied with another chuckle.

"Well these are for you." I said shoving the gigantic pile of Valentine's gift toward her.

"Thanks Drew." She said while smelling the roses.

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile, I then took a chance and grabbed her hand. Boy if she says no I'm going to hate myself!

"May I know I've only met you today but, will you go to the Beach Bash with me?"

_Fin for Now…_

Me: I am so mean! I think I actually kind of hate myself right now.

Drew: *Mutters* that makes two of us that hate you then…

May: REVIEW! PLEASE! That would be amazing if you could! More reviews mean an update faster! You know you want another update soon!

Me: I have a long weekend, so I might actually keep that promise!

Drew: DON'T REVIEW! Don't! Save us from these horrible stories! Please I beg of you!

Me: Stop being a wuss Drew! I swear you're a killjoy! Ignore Drew, and please review!


	5. The wonders of converse

Me: Hey Guys! Ready for another chapter? Well first I have to respond to reviews!

**LoveLoverGrl **_Thanks for the kind words, I try the best I can. Hey do you think this chapter is worthy of a nine?_

**Cat Minikay **_Yes, I have noticed I am very mischievous when I want to be…I have my moments…Ahhh Hallmark, the ruiner of all things wholesome and well. Here's a flamethrower!_

**SunshineTails **_Yeah, I know, I'm not ikarishipping or die, though I lean towards penguinshipping more. Don't I know how that feels! It's like fanfiction is my drug, do you know a good fanfiction rehab center? God knows I need one…Yes, like I said before I can be mischievous and I have my moments, Ella IS modeled after me for a reason ;) CONTESTSHIPPING FLUFF FOR THE WIN! I'm going to have to change your equation, call of duty alone=my worst nightmare, call of duty with a cute boy=my heaven (Especially if I can get out of playing, and I can watch him play and cheer him on) sorry I daydream a lot! I hope your writer's block gets over soon! I already checked out your new story, it is amazing! UPDATE SOON! I COMMAND YOU!_

**Monochrome13 **_He was horribly OOC, but being OOC is okay. Healthy even! Especially for Drew!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Thanks sis! I'm glad I made you proud! Yeah when Kenny was yelling after Drew I laughed while typing, it was my second favorite part of the chapter! I hope this chapter is equally as funny! Here's a whole batch of Red Velvet Cupcakes for ya!_

**crixxy200016 **_Yes I am notorious (or infamous, whichever you prefer) for using/making cliffies. I just can't help it! After reading this though you'll probably hate me even more, oh well you'll see! As for the white pants, I didn't want to make the girl too miserable (Insert insane evil laughter here). Oh who am I kidding? I didn't put that in because I completely forgot to type that in! Did I ever tell you that that actually happened to me once? At least I wasn't talking to a cute boy or anything when it happened. Let's just say that I will stay away from two-year olds that have an open cup of Kool-Aid while I am wearing white pants. LESSON LEARNED!_

**Azngirlhere **_Thanks! I thought Leaf would be the type to like music, or try to have a career in it, sorry but I'm obsessed with music too, so it kind of slipped in there. I write my own songs, I just hope I'll land a career in the music writing business, long shot, but I just can't help wishing! You don't happen to know any record label companies do you? XD!_

**luvsome1cute **_I completely agree! That's why I made this fic!_

**LeafxYellow4ever **_Yes yes, I fangirl over Drew all the time. In my head… As for your guess, that may or may not happen, you drew a smart conclusion though I will admit. Pun intended. Can't wait for your update! UPDATE SOON! I COMMAND YOU AS WELL!_

Me: Sorry about that, I hope this chapter is better than the last one!

Drew: You aren't capable of making a good chapter!

Me: What about my prologue to my new a story Every Rose Has Its Thorn? Hmmm Drew?

Drew: Well, uh, that doesn't count! No comment…

Me: On that happy note, ON WITH THE FIC!

**May's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Drew, the grassheaded jerk that I met this morning asked me to go to the Beach Bash with him, before we even went on our first date! Talk about forward… But I do like him, so I was going to say yes. But before I could even open my mouth, a stream of cold water hit me! I looked at my legs in horror, I was thankfully wearing pants, but I could feel the scales starting to form.

I stared at Drew with a horrified expression; he turned to rat out the person that spilled the water on me. When he saw who it was he instantly scowled.

"What the heck Birch!" he yelled. His eyes glaring at a guy with a white hat and red eyes.

"Sorry, I was just distracted by her beautiful eyes; I must've tripped over my own feet. Sorry, I hope I didn't ruin your clothes…" the boy said with a sheepish grin.

Drew was absolutely livid.

"I'm sorry but that was the worst pick up line I have ever heard." I said with an eye roll at the supposed Birch, meanwhile my legs were completely covered in scales and were starting to itch.

"Well I could make up for it with a date, how about tonight at eight?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but she's busy tonight." Drew replied before I could even say anything.

"We have a date tonight, right May?" I heard him ask then turn to me.

But I didn't answer, I was already more than halfway out of the store with Dawn and Misty, we were running to the others.

**Ella's POV:**

I can't wait for the festival tonight! I was heading out of the store with Marina and Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and May agreed to meet us outside of the store before we left.

We saw them rushing to us, panting while they stopped.

"May…water…Brenden…spilled…tail…growing!" Misty managed to spit out while catching her breath.

"Then what are we waiting here for!" I yelled at them, all of us then made a mad dash for the car that was waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Ella! We need to get to the pool fast!" May yelled at me.

"DAWN, step on it!" I yelled at her.

"I'm going as fast as I can, don't flip out on me!" she yelled back.

Thank Neptune that Dawn's house wasn't that far away from the mall and we got there in less than five minutes.

By this point May's legs were slowly joining together and we had to carry her to the pool. I could hear May's relief as she reached the water.

She smiled when she surfaced, "Oh and I have to tell you guys something," she said while circling around the area of the pool that we didn't turn into a house. "Drew asked me to go to the Beach Bash with him!" she shouted, clearly happy now that she was in water and had a date.

"WHAT!" all of us yelled.

May giggled and nodded her head, her nails turned into a soft rosy pink.

"Now if only I could get Asher to ask me to the Beach Bash…" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry, after our date tonight he is sure to ask you!" Marina told me with a giggle. Then we all started laughing, we really didn't know why, all of us were just so happy that things were finally going our way. But little did we know that we were being watched by a group of trouble makers.

**Brianna's POV:**

"How dare that fish take my Drew!" I yelled to my friends, who were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"What do the fish girls have that we don't!" My friend Vanessa asked. Her long brown hair shook while she shook her head in confusion.

"Who knows what the guys see in those girls, but you guys know what we must do right?" Melody asked with a smirk.

"Ruin their dates!" I replied with a cackle.

We were at the mall and noticed them rush out, we decided to follow them to find out why they would leave Drew like that, what kind of girl would just leave Drew? Apparently a mermaid would… But now that we know their little secret you bet that we'll use it!

Good thing their dates are in the festival, by the lake!

**Drew's POV:**

Why did she just leave me like that, I was humiliated. In front of Birch no less! It's his fault anyway, if he didn't spill that on her she wouldn't have left. She didn't even answer back when I asked her to go to the Beach Bash with me! She probably doesn't like me…

While I was sulking on the couch in our apartment Jimmy and Asher came by to try to cheer me up. Good luck with that…

"Dude, why are you down?" Asher asked me with a concerned tone in his voice.

"May ran away from me when I asked her to be my date to the Beach Bash." I muttered.

"Dude she didn't run away because of that!" Jimmy chimed in.

I scoffed, "How would you know?" I questioned him.

"Because Marina told me that May had a Dentist appointment she was late for, that was why she left in a hurry." He replied.

"When did she tell you this?" I asked him.

"She just texted me, wanna see?" he asked.

"Nah, I believe you, I'm just glad that it wasn't me that she was running away from." I said, the beginnings of a smile starting to form.

"We better start getting ready for our dates, I don't' think they'll appreciate it if we come in our pj's." Asher said, making us notice our current clothing condition.

"Ok then." I said while going over to the stereo and turning it on, Dynamite by Tao Cruz was on!

(Insert changing montage to the beat of Dynamite here, also include scenes with Drew singing into his hairbrush, Jimmy stealing Asher's favorite pair of converse, Asher chasing Jimmy for stealing his converse, and the rest of the guys walking in while Asher and Jimmy are wrestling each other while Drew is smirking and laughing at them.)

"Ok, what the heck happened in here?" Gary asked.

"HE stole my favorite pair of converse!" Asher yelled, meanwhile pointing at Jimmy.

"Really you're fighting over shoes? That sounds like something DeeDee and Leaf would do!" Kenny said while chuckling a bit.

"It's not any pair of shoes! It's my favorite pair of converse! Ash, how would you like it if I stole your favorite new yellow Nike sneakers?" Asher exclaimed.

"I'd probably hunt you down and beat you to a pulp." Ash replied with a sheepish smile.

"My point exactly!" Asher said while crossing his arms.

"Jimmy, just give Asher back his damn converse." I ordered.

"Jeez, it was only a joke Asher; I would never wear shoes like that!" Jimmy said while handing over the shoes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Asher exclaimed.

"No time for another discussion! We need to pick up the girls; they'll kill us if we're late!" Kenny exclaimed while running outside to Drew's cherry red convertible outside.

"Dude's got a point!" Gary said running after him.

"I call shotgun!" Ash yelled out.

"No way dude! I'm always shotgun!" Asher yelled chasing after Ash.

I chuckled at my friends, and then I realized something.

"Kenny! You better not be in the driver's seat! IT'S MY CAR!" I yelled while running outside to claim my rightful place as driver.

We all settled down and claimed our spots, I was driving, Asher had shotgun, and then Jimmy, Gary, Kenny, and Ash were in the back.

"Wait, how are we gonna fit the girls?" Ash asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, now drive Grasshead!" Gary ordered.

"Call me Grasshead again and I kick you out of my car!" I yelled at Gary.

"Someone's emotional, just drive! We're late as it is!" Gary responded.

And with that, I turned on the ignition and raced to Dawn's house.

_To be continued…_

Me: If you guys hate me right now, I completely understand. Still no date, I think this chapter was filler more than anything…Oh well, at least you get a chapter right?

Drew: Nope, that doesn't make up for anything. They still hate you. As do I!

Me: Why?

Drew: You made me sing into my hairbrush! I am NOT girly like that! I would never do that!

Me: Really?

Drew: Yes really!

Me: Then why do I have videos of you doing just that?

Drew: I can explain those!

Me: Then start explaining…

Drew: … *Awkward silence*…

Me: I thought so! Now readers read and review!


	6. Of Motorcycles and Karaoke

Me: Hey guys! I'm back!

Drew: *mutters* unfortunately for us…

Me: I have a newfound love of the music artist Cascada! I have always loved her music but I have reignited my love for her music! So if I sneak in a couple of lyrics from one of her songs please don't be mad! I'm saying this right now for future chapters, no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Cascada! Or any of the other songs that I might use in this story.

Drew: Thank god for that! If you were in charge of her songs she'd be bankrupt…

Me: Hurtful! Any ways…respond to reviews time!

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Thanks! Here's a truckload of chocolate for ya sis!_

**Azngirlhere **_I know I know, I am completely unrealistic at times. But like I usually say some times…GO BIG OR GO HOME!_

**SunshineTails **_Yay! You don't hate me! I read your newest chapter of Codename Kitty and I loved it! I'm kind of sad that you put it on hiatus but at least you'll be updating your other story that I absolutely love now! Yeah, I felt like that was a fillerish chapter but it did set some stuff in motion! I couldn't live without my converse! One day I had to take sports practice pictures for one of my friends that was on the yearbook staff along with me, and so while I was walking towards the field I got mud on my favorite pair of converse and all but yelled at my friend that he owed me new converse! As for the length I didn't have much time when I was typing up the chapter so it was kind of short, hopefully this one is longer!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_Yes! I got a 9! WOOOHOOOOOO! And I agree, Dynamite used to be the greatest song ever! And now I can dance to it as much as I want to! Thank you Just Dance 3! Hmmm, maybe I should do a one shot about the Pokémon crew playing Just Dance 3, or maybe a drabble collection….If I do either of those I'm giving a dedication for you! You helped me think of the idea!_

**LuvAllPokemon **_I am sooo not mad at you! I agree my writing style is not very apparent in this story because this is a humor story; I tend to be more laid back in these types of stories. In my newest story Every Rose Has a Thorn it's a drama story and my writing style is better suited for romance/drama. And I'm so glad that you like that story better than my others! Oh and I don't consider this a flame, I consider this constructive criticism, it's helping me! Not putting me in a black hole of depression! And I did consult one of my favorite authors, you might know her, she's the one that wrote Love Unexpected. She did find some mistakes in Every Rose Has Its Thorn but other than that she loves the story!_

**Daughter of sea and wisdom **_First of all, can I just say that I love your username? And yes I do agree that it is completely believable that Drew would sing in to his hairbrush! I have the pictures to prove it! I have an idea! I'll give you a copy of the picture if you give me a copy of the video. I may need it for future blackmail purposes…_

**Cat Minikay **_I never meant for the flamethrower to replace your beloved chainsaw! I just meant it as an addition to your arsenal, think of it as a really early Christmas present! I think I know what bugged you about the last chapter; it had no action to it. It was just a filler and other than the purpose of starting some things it was completely pointless. Sorry, heh heh._

**Morbid4everFlaming **_I'm glad you're glad! I really like your stories! That being said, UPDATE SOON! Also, have you read my newest story Every Rose Has Its Thorn? I'm not sure if you did but I would really appreciate it if you read it!_

**FireRed-Rose **_Laughing for 30-40 seconds is completely understandable! After all it isn't every day that Drew sings into his hairbrush! Or is it?_

_Okay, all responses are done! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Misty's POV:**

How dare that annoyingly cute Ash Ketchum dare to be late for our date! I swear if he doesn't come in three seconds he is a dead man!

Currently I was angrily brushing my hair, when Dawn came up to me in a worry.

"Misty stop! If you don't you'll be bald!" she yelled at me.

I put the hairbrush down on the bathroom counter, and then started to grumble to my reflection.

"Misty you okay?" Dawn asked a little worried.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically.

"The guys will be here in a minute Misty, why are you even that angry? Unless you like Ash!" Dawn said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"I don't like Ash!" I quickly replied, my face now matched my hair…

"Liar! I knew it! I knew! I knew it! Wait till I tell the girls!" Dawn said with a giggle before rushing out of the bathroom.

"Dawn! NO!" I said running after her.

She ran out of my room (Not really _my_ room, but the one I was given when I stayed over at Dawn's house), and rushed out of the hallway into the living room where all the other girls except May and Ella were. As small as Dawn is, she can really run fast!

"Hey girls guess what!" Dawn said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Marina questioned.

"Our little Misty has a crush!" Dawn yelled.

"DAWN YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed while tackling her.

"WHAT!" Misty and Leaf yelled.

"Nothing! Ignore Dawn, she's delusional!" I argued while trying my best to cover Dawn's mouth before she could protest. Key word, _trying._

"Misty has a crush on ASH!" Dawn yelled through a space between my fingers.

"I knew it!" Ella's voice said while coming into the room. "May pay up!" she said while turning to her sister.

May grumbled and pulled out five sand dollars from her shiny silver clutch and handed them to Ella.

"Really Misty? Couldn't you wait till after the festival to have a crush on Ash?" May said at me in an annoyed voice.

"Wait. Why did you pay Ella in sand dollars?" I asked suspicious.

"May and I had a bet. She said you would have a crush on Ash after the festival, I said that was impossible since you already had a crush on him." Ella replied with a grin.

"Remind me to get back at those two later." I asked Leaf. She just nodded her head.

_Ding Dong!_

"It's the guys!" Leaf whisper yelled.

"I'll get it!" May exclaimed.

She walked toward the door and let the guys in.

**Kenny's POV:**

My jaw dropped when I saw Dawn's house it was amazing! Heck, her living room was paradise!

"You guys sure that you don't want to hang here?" Asher asked Ella, he sooo wanted to test out the multiple gaming systems that Dawn had in the living room.

"No, I'd rather spend some time with you." Ella replied effectively getting Asher out of his daydream. That's amazing! We guys could never get Asher away from the X-Box back at home; I'm going to ask her to stay around more often…

"You clean up nice April." Drew said to May. In response she punched him in the arm.

"You don't look that bad either Andrew." May replied with a sneer.

"Wanna go September?" Drew threatened, unconsciously leaning toward May.

"Bring it on Cabbage for brains!" May retaliated, also unconsciously leaning towards Drew. They were nose to nose, and Arceus knows that if I left them like that they would have kissed. But of course, me being me, I couldn't just let the little love birds be!

"I'd hate to end this flirting, but we got to get to the festival." I drawled while putting one of my arms around May's shoulders, effectively annoying Drew.

I swear I could hear a faint growl from Drew! I grinned.

"May you do look lovely tonight." I complimented her. She blushed a little; Drew I bet was planning diabolical ways to kill me tonight.

"May, could I speak with Kenny for a bit?" Drew asked in a tight voice.

She nodded then went back to talk with her other friends.

"Ok, what the hell was that!" Drew whisper yelled.

"We all know you like May, except yourself. So I decided I'd give you a little push and help you realize your feelings for May." I easily replied. Drew just glared at me. I grinned.

"Now, don't mess up on your date!" I advised before running away to the safety of the others.

"Let's go to the festival!" Ella yelled. We all cheered then headed out of the house.

**Marina's POV:**

Houston, we have a problem… there were only five seats in Drew's convertible and there were twelve of us!

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Dawn asked.

Kenny grinned.

"You could sit in my lap DeeDee!" he exclaimed.

Dawn didn't reply but she blushed so hard!

"That's not a bad idea Kenny!" Asher said. "Drew is obviously driving, so that means May can get shotgun. Kenny, Ash, and I can sit in the back with Dawn, Misty, and Ella on our laps." He continued.

"But what about the rest of us?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I have a solution for that!" Leaf said with a sneaky smile on her lips. She headed back into the house and a little while later Dawn's garage opened exposing two shiny motorcycles.

"Problem. Jimmy and I have no idea how to drive motorcycles." Gary said.

Leaf just grinned. "Who said you were driving?" she replied.

"No way! I am not riding behind you Leaf!" Gary argued. Leaf shrugged and got on her motorcycle.

"It's either ride with me, or don't go to the festival at all." She replied.

"I'd rather hitchhike!" Gary said while walking over to the curb and stuck his thumb out.

Leaf groaned at his stupidity and stubbornness.

"Gareth Samuel Oak! Stop being stubborn and sexist and hold on!" Leaf ordered.

As you could probably tell, Gary was scared out of his wits and then jumped on to the motorcycle. Everyone laughed at Gary while the motorcycle sped towards the park.

I hopped onto the other motorcycle and turned on the ignition. I smiled and turned to Jimmy, "You coming?" I asked. He nodded and got on behind me, I kicked of the stand and we sped behind Leaf and Gary. I smiled while I heard the rest of my friends laugh behind me while we drove to the festival; this was going to be epic!

**Drew's POV:**

"Are we there yet?" I heard May groan from beside me for the tenth time. My right eye was twitching from annoyance, and if I didn't like her so much I would have pushed her out of the car, ok no I wouldn't have.

"We're here!" Ash yelled from the backseat. Thank Arceus!

"Now all we have to do is find parking." Dawn stated. I mentally groaned.

After ten more minutes of circling around the parking lot I finally found a space relatively close to the entrance of the park and I parked there.

"So Ella where do you wanna go first?" Asher asked her.

"Is there a karaoke place near?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, does anybody else wanna go to the karaoke place?" Asher asked us, all the girls nodded their heads and glared at us guys. The rest of the guys, me included groaned and followed the girls and Asher to the karaoke station.

We had to fight our way through a huge crowd of people to get to the right area, and then we had to wait another ten minutes to sign our names on the signup sheet. Needless to say, I was bored…

After thirty grueling minutes of waiting, it was finally our group's turn.

"So what are the lovely ladies, and their not so lovely dates going to sing?" the DJ asked us.

Meanwhile the guys and I were glaring at the DJ, the girls had a group huddle to discuss what song they wanted to sing. After a minute or so May lifted her head from the huddle and told the DJ what song we were going to sing. "We wanna sing Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada!"

I facepalmed, of course she would choose such an old and lame song, but whatever.

"I'm sorry, but only six of you can sing at a time, we don't have enough headsets." The DJ replied.

"It's okay! Dawn, Kenny, Misty, Ash, Drew and I will sing first!" May said.

"Yeah we wanted to sing a different song anyways!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Well then, let's get this party started!" and with that the DJ started to play the music. We all rushed up to the stage while techno beats filled the air. (_Girls singing. _**Guys singing.)**

The girls went to the front of the stage while the other guys and I stayed back.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_And out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat_

May was the first of the girls to sing, and damn! She had a voice…

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

**(Feels like an overdose)**

Misty sang the next verse, she was dancing a little bit to the beat and the rest of the girls followed her movements. Ash echoed her last line.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Dawn kept the beat going with her voice, and to Kenny's annoyance she winked to the DJ when she sang her last line.

**Everybody in the club**

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

**Everybody in the club**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

The girls harmonized together and sang the chorus while us guys sang two lines; if it weren't for the fact that May was having fun I wouldn't have even bothered…

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

May once again took over the song, doing exactly what the lyrics were saying, consciously or not. She was intoxicating… Bad Drew! Don't think those thoughts!

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

**(Feels like an overdose)**

Misty sang the next part, and Ash once again repeated her last line in an echo, how does he even do that without autotune? I gotta give the guy some props…

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Dawn once again sang, twirling around the stage and shaking her head like she was grooving to some invisible headphones, she was a pretty good dancer.

**Everybody in the club**

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

**Everybody in the club**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

We sang the two lines and started dancing with the girls; this song isn't as bad as I thought it would be…

**Come on and evacuate**

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**Push it to the top**

**Come on and evacuate**

Kenny started to rap; he wasn't half bad though I was so much better! Ash prepared himself for his verse and I was just dancing with May, moving to the beat.

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Now guess who's back with a brand new track**

**That got everybody in the club going mad**

And once again I'm surprised at Ash's singing skills, he went from a pretty deep voice to something just a bit higher than medium. Well I guess everyone is good at something…

**So everybody in the back**

**Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang**

**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby**

**Let me see you wreck that thang**

**And drop it down low, low**

**Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo**

May looked at me surprised, she didn't think I would sound that good. Well of course I would! I am _the great Drew Hayden!_ I smirked at her and waited for her to sing.

**Everybody in the club**

_Evacuate the dance floor_

**Everybody in the club**

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

This time it was only May and I that sang the chorus, meanwhile we sang we danced along the stage moving here and there along with the beat.

**Oh, oh,**_ evacuate the dance floor_

**Oh, oh,**_ I'm infected by the sound_

**Oh, oh,**_ stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Misty and Ash did the same thing we did and shared the verse by themselves, they were also dancing along the stage.

**Everybody in the club**

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

**Everybody in the club**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Kenny and Dawn wrapped the song up, and as Dawn was singing the final notes I twirled May around and dipped her. Our faces were inches away. In the very middle of the stage. With a huge spotlight glaring at us from above. And a gigantic crowd that was chanting _kiss, kiss, KISS!_ So I just followed orders, and did just that.

**Leaf's POV:**

To say that Drew's and May's kiss was unexpected was an understatement. And to say that they both enjoyed it very much was _also_ an understatement.

The girls and I smirked at the kissing couple onstage, our plan worked! Now if only we could get Asher to do that than I'd have my music career in the bag!

"You guys are up next! What song are you doing?" the DJ asked us.

Before Ella could say the song that we decided on I replied, "Promiscuous Girl by Nelly Furtado!"

"WHAT!" Ella exclaimed, "That's not the song we agreed on!" she continued.

"Too late for that now, oh well." I said while grinning at her and walking up the stage, the girls followed me to the right of the stage while the guys stayed on the left of it. Gary and I walked to the middle and smirked at each other.

_Am I throwing you off?_

I started off with the intro; I think it's my favorite part of the song.

**Nope!**

Was Gary's obnoxious reply.

_Didn't think so._

I deadpanned; we stayed in the middle and sang the first couple of verses.

**How you doin' young lady**

**That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy**

**You don't have to play about the joke**

**I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**

Gary sang the first part, he was winking at me. When he sang the second line he gave the international sign for crazy by spinning his index finger next to his head. He walked over to me and put one of his hands around my shoulders and looked at me when he finished rapping.

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

I smirked while I sang my lines, I gently placed my right hand on the hand that Gary had around my shoulders making it look like I was simply going to hold hands with him. But then I took his arm and shoved it off of me, put my hands on my hips, all the while I was still smirking.

**You might be the type if I play my cards right**

**I'll find out by the end of the night**

His reaction to what I did was just a shrug but when he rapped his last line he winked at me, making me wonder if he actually meant what he sang. We both went to our respective sides of the stage then Ella and Asher went to face down.

_You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it?_

While singing Ella gave Asher a fake questioning look and giggled.

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance**

**What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

Asher grinned while he rapped, when he sang his second line he grabbed her right hand and pointed at it.

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.**

I once again smirked at how relevant the song was to our lives, Ella did seem innocent, she seemed completely normal. Until you find out she's a mermaid.

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

But she didn't have much time to walk! Out of the blue a random person from the audience jumped onstage and pushed Ella off the side, into the lake! We all heard cackling and the random person was revealed to be Vanessa!

"What the hell Vanessa!" Asher yelled at her.

"I did nothing wrong! All I wanted to do is show her for what she really is! A MERMAID!" Vanessa yelled the last part and everyone turned to the lake to see if what Vanessa said was true. Unfortunately it was…

_To be continued…_

Me: ! I am so evil! Major cliffy! Readers read and review if you want an update!


	7. Ferris Wheel

Me: Hello peeps! I would really appreciate it if you guys checked out my two newest stories if you haven't already! Good Girls Go Bad and Every Rose Has Its Thorn! Thanks! Time to respond to reviews!

**Cat Minikay **_Thanks! Yeah, everyone has their own music tastes and mine consists of a little bit of everything so I'll be happy to check out the song you suggested. I might even use it if another one of my chapters require a song…Hope you like this chapter!_

**Monochrome13 **_Yes! I have succeeded as an author! If I can make someone actually hate a character that means that I made the character right! YES! I hope you like this chapter!_

**LAP Kat **_Yeah, She is an amazing author isn't she? I'm glad I chose her as my mentor sort of, yeah it's a bad habit of mine to leave a lot of cliffies. Heh heh… I hope you like this chapter!_

**Sacchiance **_Thanks! I keep telling myself not to leave cliffies…but I never listen to myself! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for all of your support and kind words!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Yeah I know, I kind of made her that way…heh heh…so I reviewed your one-shot! I seriously hope ya win sis! WAFFLES! I LOVE WAFFLES! Here's some fancy French toast and strawberries!_

**FireRed-Rose **_Yup! Contestshipping! YAYS! I hope you like this chapter!_

**SunshineTails **_Yay for contestshipping! Hmm witches, not a bad idea! I will keep that in my idea binder! I'm just glad that you're updating! I don't manage well; I mean I just created a new story when I seriously didn't have too! I just trade off every week…_

**Azngirlhere **_I know, I hate cliffhangers too! But do not fear, I have updated!_

**Morbid4everFlaming **_Yup, Vanessa is evil! I love Cascada, especially her song Pyromania! Best song ever!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_I surprised you? Awesome! I hope you like this chapter!_

**luvsome1cute **_Don't worry! I'm updating right now!_

**BittersweetSienna **_Yay, I'm glad you like it! And yes I purposely made Vanessa evil…_

_That's it for reviews! Please review! ON WITH THE FIC!_

**May's POV:**

Holy crap! What are we going to do!

"Hey Ella! Show us your tail!" Vanessa yelled. I swear I was going to kill her! But before I could attempt to strangle the she-beast a pair of legs raised from the water…how the…what the…HOW DID SHE DO THAT!

"You must be delusional Vanessa! See no tail!" Ella yelled from the water. While everyone turned around to kill Vanessa I kept my eyes on the water, and I saw Misty!

I saw Misty help Ella swim to the cove that was underneath the shore.

"Hey May! Can you pass us a towel?" I heard Misty call from the cove. I nodded and went toward the DJ booth where they always kept towels in case someone fell into the lake that was below. I threw the towel towards them, grabbed another one and went to the cove.

"Misty you're brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Just hand me the towel, I'm freezing! Oh and it was nothing!" Misty replied.

"I think I can go back up in a couple more minutes, all that's left are the scales." Ella announced.

"Thank you so much Misty! I didn't know what I was going to do!" Ella and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

"I think we should head back up now." Misty said gesturing to the stage above us.

"I think you're right." I said.

"I'm good, we can go now." Ella said while getting up, we all walked back to the stage where our group of friends was anxiously waiting for us.

"Ella are you okay?" Asher questioned once we got back up.

"Yeah, just a little wet." Ella said while laughing.

"I'm sorry your night got ruined like this." Asher said guiltily.

"No need to worry, we're just glad Ella is okay. That was a nasty dive you took!" Dawn replied.

"I think I can only go on one more ride, after that I'm heading straight home…" Ella said.

"No prob, where do you want to go?" Drew asked.

"I'm not really sure. May, where do you want to go?" Ella asked me.

"Is the Ferris wheel still open?" I asked hopefully.

Drew smirked at my childish hope.

"Of course someone as immature as you would want to go on the Ferris wheel." He teased.

"You think I'm childish? I'm not the one who sang into his hairbrush." I calmly replied.

Drew instantly turned to Asher and glared.

"You told her about that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry I couldn't resist!" Asher replied chuckling.

"And now I have blackmail." I told Drew.

Drew just muttered something under his breath.

"Okay, it's not the end of the world Drew. I think the Ferris wheel is still open, it's over there." Leaf said while pointing to the far west of the park.

"We better start walking then!" Marina announced.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Misty asked. "Hah! I win the bet!"

"What are you talking about Misty? I'm right here!" Ash announced behind us.

"What the heck are you doing on a golf cart, and where did you get them!" We all yelled at the same time.

"I know a guy." Ash replied.

"And that guy happens to be me." Kenny replied from beside Ash.

"Where did you get golf carts from?" Gary asked bewildered.

Kenny face palmed.

"My dad donated the money for this park. Remember?" Kenny answered. "And you guys call yourselves my best friends. Wow." He continued.

"Yay! We don't have to walk anymore!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I call shotgun!" May yelled after she got on the golf cart that Drew was driving.

"Asher and I will ride behind you!" Ella yelled while pulling Asher to the cart.

"I'm driving the last one!" Leaf and Gary shouted at the same time.

"No you're not!" They yelled at each other.

"Stop that!" They once again yelled at the same time.

"While you two were yelling, I managed to get the wheel. So get into the back!" Jimmy taunted.

"Ya snooze ya lose!" Marina teased.

Leaf and Gary muttered under their breaths in union and got into the back two seats.

"To the Ferris wheel!" I yelled, and off we went.

**Drew's POV:**

After twisting across the park, honking the horn at idiots who decided that getting in front of a golf cart was a good idea, and a near crash collision with the police officer on duty at the time we finally made it to the Ferris wheel. In one piece.

"Drew! I can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel!" May exclaimed as we parked.

"Jeez May, you're acting like it's your first time on a Ferris wheel." I teased.

"Well, it kind of is." She replied.

That shut me up.

"You've never been on a Ferris wheel before?" I questioned.

"Well…I've never had the chance to…" she replied.

"Well, if you're not afraid of heights, you'll be fine. But considering it's you, I wouldn't look down." I teased. I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey love birds! If you don't stop bantering like an old married couple we're going to leave you behind!" Ella teased while getting in line with Asher.

"As much as you annoy me Drew, I seriously want to get on the ride so…SHUT UP!" May yelled then dashed to the line.

"MAY!" I chased after her.

"Next couple please." The worker ordered.

And that happened to be me and May…

"Well May, looks like your wish came true." I said while we were being strapped

"What are you talking about Drew?" May asked.

"Well you're going on the Ferris wheel with the guy of your dreams." I teased.

"Cody Simpson is here!" May screeched.

I face palmed.

"I'm talking about me." I said with a flick of my hair.

She had the nerve to scoff!

"Please, you are nowhere near the guy of my dreams!" May replied while laughing.

"Keep telling yourself that airhead, keep telling yourself that." I said while putting one of my arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah and keep being arrogant pretty boy." She teased back.

"Oh, so I'm a pretty boy?" I asked.

"There's your arrogance talking again." May replied sounding annoyed.

"I can't stop; it's who I am." I said with a smirk.

"Just shut up so I can enjoy my first ride on a Ferris wheel." May said while leaning back into me.

"Okay, but you better shut up too." I said.

A couple seconds of silence later…

"Okay, I can't stand it being so quiet!" May exclaimed.

"So you admit that you love hearing my voice!" I accused.

"And now I like it quiet again…" May said with an eye roll. I just laughed.

After a few moments the wheel stopped, and to our luck we were on the top.

"Whoa! Look at the view!" May said while looking out to the lake.

"It is pretty amazing…" I said. But I wasn't looking at the lake…

"You know what?" May asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm glad you're with me on my first ride on a Ferris wheel." She said.

"Why?" I asked; I was a little confused. Wasn't I annoying the heck out of her?

"Because…" she took a deep breath.

"I like you."

_To be continued…_

Me: Now before you all come chase after me with pitch forks and torches I have one thing in my defense!...Ok, no I don't…Go ahead and mob me…I deserve it…Ok now I have a reason for you not to kill me! If you guys kill me you'll never find out what happens next! Okay, so that being said, review!


	8. Confessions

Hey guys! I'm back! Just like I said I would be in my other story Good Girls Go Bad! Please check it out, pwease? I just updated it! And there is some super important information in the beginning author's note of that chapter. And I'm not gonna tell you now because I want you to check out the other story!

And so now, without further ado, A Mermaid Tale!

Oh wait I have to do this…I DO NOT OWN Pokémon OR WHATEVER ELSE I DECIDE TO MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER!

**May's POV:**

I slapped my hand on my forehead in frustration, why did I just do that!

I must be the stupidest being on earth…

"Did you really mean that May?" Drew asked me.

I replied in a small voice, "Yes."

He just sat there and smirked.

The bastard smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" He announced.

"I'm starting to regret telling you this." I groaned.

"But of course, _no one_ can resist the amazingness that is Drew Hayden." He continued.

"Now I'm wondering how your house can fit all the ego you must have." I dead panned.

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen," Drew started to say.

I gave him a look and raised one of my eyebrows, "You did?" I asked.

"So I came prepared." He said while pulling something out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You're not going to propose to me in the Ferris wheel are you?" I asked a little uncertain when I saw him take something from his jacket.

"No! Of course not! Not unless you want me to…" Drew replied with another smirk.

"Please, who would ever want to marry you?" I asked him.

"Uh, you would." Drew replied while looking like he was trying to think.

"Just shut up." I told him while rubbing my forehead exasperated.

"If I shut up how could I tell you I like you too while giving you this?" Drew said while handing me something.

I looked up and saw that Drew had placed a thorn less red rose in my hand. I stroked its petals and blushed.

"So May, since you never replied back when I asked you to go to the Beach Bash with me in the store, will you go to the Beach Bash with me?" Drew asked earnestly.

I giggled a little bit and then glomped Drew.

"Yes!" I yelled, I was probably so loud that the people in the cart next to us could probably hear me.

Drew laughed and then gently hugged me back.

"You know what?" Drew asked.

"What?" I replied while snuggling closer to Drew.

"I could probably get use to this." He said.

"You better!" I said while laughing and twirling the rose he gave me.

All of a sudden the cart began to move again and I was startled so I grabbed Drew.

"Calm down May, I know it's your first time and all, but you don't have to be a scaredy cat about it." Drew teased me.

"Who said I was scared? Maybe I just wanted to hug you some more?" I asked.

"Well the yelp that you gave out when the cart started to move again was a big tip off." Drew dead panned.

"I like it quiet again." I complained, and we both burst out laughing.

The cart came to an eventual stop and the worker helped us get off.

Our friends were already out and were waiting for us, when they saw us come out of the cart hand in hand some of them raised their eyebrows while Dawn and Ella squealed.

"Ash you owe me five bucks!" Misty yelled out.

"Really Drew? You couldn't wait to go all Casanova until the tunnel of love?" Ash complained to Drew, "Now I owe her five bucks and I have to be her slave for the rest of the month!" Ash continued to rant.

Drew just shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot that made a bet with Misty." Drew told him.

"Wait? What Tunnel of Love?" Ella asked, "Remember, the Ferris Wheel was going to be the last ride and then we went home, I really don't want to run into Vanessa again." Ella continued with a shudder.

"I really doubt Vanessa is going to show up again after she humiliated herself by accusing you of being a mermaid. Who would ever believe you're a mermaid?" Asher told her.

Ella nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, you're completely right. Who would ever think I was a mermaid?"

"Yup, she's officially gone crazy." Jimmy joked. Marina nervously laughed with Ella.

"So, why don't we go check out this Tunnel of Love?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually, the Tunnel of Love here sucks, why don't we just go back to my house and watch a movie or something?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah let's do that! DeeDee you always have the best ideas!" Kenny said.

"Aww thanks Kenny! Wait…DON'T CALL ME DEEDEE!" Dawn yelled at him.

Kenny ran away from her laughing, "Never gets old DeeDee! Never gets old!"

The rest of us just shook our heads at Kenny and Dawn, my friends are so weird.

**Misty's POV:**

After struggling to fit everyone in the car again, and after Leaf, Gary, Marina, and Jimmy got back on the motorcycles we all went back to Dawn's house.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Dawn asked everyone.

"How about you turn on the Wii and go to Netflix?" I suggested.

"Great idea Misty!" Dawn praised me.

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just full of amazing ideas." I gloated.

"Who's going to get the popcorn and candy from the kitchen?" Leaf asked.

"Nose Goes!" Marina yelled. We all rushed to put our fingers on our noses.

Ella looked confused as to what to do but May just followed our examples; Asher was too busy laughing at Ella for not knowing what to do.

"Looks like Asher and Ella have to get the food!" I yelled.

"Now Asher, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Gary called after him with a snicker.

Asher just flicked him off while Leaf punched Gary on the arm and laughed while saying "Pervert!"

We all laughed at Asher and Gary and waited for Ella and Asher to get the snacks.

"Okay, now that we got the snacks in order, what do you guys want to watch?" Dawn asked once Netflix came up on the TV.

"Romantic Comedy!" us girls yelled.

"No! Not a chick flick!" The guys cried out their protests.

Dawn stuck her tongue and shrugged.

"It's my house so I get to decide what we watch." Dawn told the guys. Kenny then crawled to her, clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please DeeDee! I'm begging you! Not a chick flick!" Kenny begged.

"Will you stop calling me DeeDee?" Dawn asked while looking at her nails.

Kenny snorted, "No."

"KENNY!" the rest of the guys threatened.

"Fine! For the sake of not watching a chick flick, I promise I won't call you DeeDee anymore." Kenny said with a pout.

"Okay!" Dawn replied happily while hugging him.

"I should agree to do whatever you want more often." Kenny said while hugging her back.

"Get a room!" Asher said while walking back into the living room with Ella and a gazillion other snacks.

"POPCORN!" Ash and May yelled and ran towards the food.

"Don't tackle me!" Asher said before Ash and May were about to jump.

"Yeah! I'm the only one allowed to glomp him!" Ella laughed from next to him.

"So what are we going to watch?" Ella asked while settling in a love seat next to Asher.

"How about a scary movie?" Marina suggested.

"Okay!" we all replied.

_1 hour and 45 minutes later:_

"No! Don't go into the closet!" Leaf screamed.

As soon as the heroine opened the door though a maniac came rushing out and sliced her head off with a chainsaw. Leaf snuggled into Gary and hid her eyes into his shoulder.

Gary shook his head. "You told her not to go into the closet, and what does she do? She goes into the closet."

"You do know they can't hear you right?" Jimmy asked them.

"Yeah, but it makes the movie more interesting." Leaf said with a shrug.

"You know what I don't get?" Marina asked.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Why do the people just stand there when the monster arrives? All the time they spent pointing and screaming could have been spent running away from the monster." Marina continued.

"You can't outrun evil Marina, you can't outrun evil." Jimmy replied while shaking his head.

"Plus like Jimmy said, it is just a movie, so this is really unrealistic." May said with a shrug.

"Will you be quiet? We're trying to watch the movie!" Asher and Ella said at the same time.

"Wow, now they're saying stuff in unison. We must have a new couple on our hands." Drew teased them with a smirk.

"Says the guy who did the most cliché thing on a Ferris wheel." Asher replied shaking his head.

"I swear, it's like a monkey is writing out what we do. A really unoriginal monkey." Asher continued.

"Can we just watch the movie?" Dawn complained.

"Okay, but the movie is over. It ended when the heroine got her head cut off." Kenny told her.

"These movie plots just get worse and worse." Gary said while shaking his head.

"Don't I know it?" Leaf said agreeing with him.

"Well, since the movie is over and it is late I think we should go back home." Drew suggested.

"It's too late to be driving, why don't you stay here instead?" Dawn asked.

"Okay, but, where do we sleep? And we don't have any pajamas." Asher pointed out.

"I have two extra guest rooms with two beds each, and some of you can sleep on the sofas." Dawn suggested.

"Or we could have a sleepover and all of us sleep in the living room tonight!" Marina suggested.

Ella and May looked at each other and smiled, "Sleepover! Sleepover!" They started to chant.

"Okay, sure why not?" Asher shrugged.

"But none of us have pj's." Kenny pointed out.

"Just give us a sec." Ella said while she went in the kitchen, a couple seconds later she came back out with a mountain of old shirts and pajama bottoms.

May whispered something into Ella's ear and Ella nodded with a smile.

"Here you go guys." Ella said while handing out the clothes.

I pulled Ella to the side and asked her, "Okay, what was that all about?"

"I used my powers to turn water into clothes for the guys." She responded with a shrug.

"Oh, ok." I said and walked back to the others with her.

"Hey Dawn, where are the sleeping bags?" Kenny asked her.

"In the hall closet." Dawn responded while bringing in more snacks into the living room from the kitchen.

"Let's get this party started right!"

_To be continued at a later date…_

_So what did you guys think? Was it horribly bad? Was it horrible filler? Love it? Hate it? Want to date it? Please let me know! Because trust me every review gives me a huge smile on my face!_


	9. Truth or Dare

Me: Hello guys! Bet you guys weren't expecting me to update again so soon? Have you guys checked out Every Rose Has It's Thorn yet? Or how about my latest story Good Girls Go Bad? If you have, good for you! If you haven't…pretty please with a cherry on top go check it out!

Drew: Nobody cares about your dang stories, just finish this one so we're off the hook and you can't write any more stories with us in them!

Me: Hate to burst your bubble Drew but, I already have a new story idea! After I finish one of my unfinished stories (Probably a Mermaid Tale since there are only a couple chapters left…) I shall start it. It will be called Whispers of the Past.

Drew: Please don't tell me it's inspired by Nicholas Sparks…

Me: Embrace your inner Nicholas Sparks Drew; embrace your inner Nicholas Sparks…

Drew: Just get on with the dang chapter…

Me: Fine, you guys heard Drew! On with the fic!

**Misty's POV:**

"Sooo…" Jimmy awkwardly started.

"What do we do now?" May asked.

"You don't get out much do you?" Drew replied with a smirk.

"Sleepovers aren't really my thing." May easily replied as though Drew had never teased her.

"I got an idea!" Dawn yelled out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Leaf asked dubiously.

"C'mon, have more faith in me Leaf!" Dawn protested.

"I love you to bits, and you know I do, but the last time you said you had an idea it involved shopping and me not feeling my arms for a week." Leaf answered shuddering at the mere memory.

"**No more shopping!**" All the boys, May, and I cried out.

"Fine, no shopping. The mall isn't even open right now…" Dawn mumbled, "But I was going to suggest truth or dare…" Dawn continued.

"I think I'd rather shop…" Gary muttered.

"Yeah, what are we? Ten year olds?" Drew sarcastically asked.

"She was only trying to suggest an idea of what to do, and actually I think I want to play truth or dare." Kenny defended Dawn. It was so cute; Dawn blushed a little after Kenny spoke up. Even though I'm not really into all that frou-frou love stuff, even I had to admit it was adorable the way Kenny stood up for Dawn.

"I know why you don't want to play Drew…" Kenny suddenly said.

"Because it's a very juvenile game?" Drew suggested.

"Someone's been eating his vocabulary vitamins." Asher whispered to Ella, Ella then laughed.

"No, because you're scared at the dares **I** might give you!" Kenny taunted, sporting a smirk eerily similar to Drew's.

"I am **not**!" Drew protested.

"Prove it! Play truth or dare with us!" Kenny continued to taunt.

"Fine, if only to shut you up!" Drew replied irritated.

May then went over to hug Drew.

"Don't be a sourpuss Drew!" She told him.

"Ok, but you're going first. Truth or Dare?" Drew asked her.

"Because I know what your devious mind is capable of, truth." May replied.

"Ok, what was your first impression of me?" Drew asked, he was probably expecting her to say something along the lines of, Oh I thought you were hot!

"Oh, that's easy!" May started, "I thought you were an egotistical grassheaded jerk!" she continued.

Drew stared at her with wide eyes, and then everybody else in the room burst into laughter including me.

"My turn now!" May sang out.

"Gary, Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

"I'm not a wuss! Dare." He replied.

"Fine, I dare you to be Leaf's maid for the rest of the week and you must do whatever she says." May said with a smile.

Leaf was laughing her butt off while Gary looked like he wanted to kill her right now.

"Dance Monkey! Dance!" Leaf managed to choke out in between her fits of laughter.

Gary grumbled but then he began to dance like…well a monkey.

"Jimmy, Truth or Dare?" Gary asked while dancing.

"Because I'm scared of what you'll make me do…I choose truth." Jimmy answered.

Gary smirked.

"I was hoping you'd choose that!" Gary called out.

Jimmy visibly paled.

"Do you like Marina?" Gary asked him with a wicked look in his eyes.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Yeah, of course I like Marina, we're friends after all." Jimmy answered.

Gary glared at Jimmy, "Not what I meant, do you _like_ Marina?" He asked again, this time putting emphasis on like.

Jimmy put his head down and softly said so that we could barely hear, "Yes."

Marina smiled and happily went over to Jimmy and kissed him on the cheek, "I like you too Jimmy." She told him.

"Ha! Kenny you owe me five bucks!" Gary cried out.

Kenny reached for his wallet in his back pocket and began to mutter under his breath. He then stiffly handed over five bucks to Gary.

"Wait, Gary why did Kenny owe you five bucks?" Leaf asked him.

"I bet that I could get Jimmy and Marina together before the end of the night. He said I couldn't, but I did!" Gary proudly announced to the rest of the group.

"Great." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Any other bets we should be aware about?" Dawn asked looking at the boys.

Kenny pretended to think about it, and then he shook his head. "Nothing you should know about Dawn." He replied with a grin.

"I'm going to pretend not to have heard that." Dawn said as she once again rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of you Kenny, Truth or Dare?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm up for anything! Dare!" Kenny challenged. Just then it started to drizzle outside, but not for long, after the drizzle it began to pour buckets outside.

"Perfect…" Jimmy said with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Kenny, I dare you to go outside, in the pouring rain, and dance and sing Billie Jean."

"Easy." Kenny said with a determined grin.

"In your underwear." finished Jimmy.

Kenny didn't look as confident as he did before, his mouth was partially open, and he kind of looked like a fish out of water. He probably felt like one too.

"Wait, don't do anything yet!" I yelled out suddenly remembering something.

"What are you getting Misty?" Ella asked me while I ran out of the room to my bedroom.

"This!" I said while pointing to my video camera that I got from my room.

"Oh, you are evil Misty!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I do what I can." I replied with a grin.

"Go ahead and get out there Kenny!" Dawn prompted him.

Kenny shot two more glares before he went outside, one to Jimmy for putting him in this mess and then one to Dawn for teasing him.

Dawn laughed at his glare. "Just think of this as payback." Dawn said.

"Payback for what?" Kenny replied back a little annoyed.

"Payback for betting on Jimmy's love life and for calling me Dee Dee all those times." Dawn cheekily answered.

"Lesson learned…" Kenny muttered before closing the door.

"Misty, get this on tape! Are you getting this?" Ash yelled at me.

"No Ash, I'm just pointing this video camera at Kenny because I have nowhere else to point it at while it's off." I sarcastically stated.

"Well then you should turn it on." Ash replied completely serious.

And as any normal people would (at least in an anime) we all fell down anime style.

"He must not speak sarcasm…" Drew stated while rolling his eyes at Ash.

"That's right Drew; I only speak English and Japanese!" Ash replied.

"There is no cure for him…is there?" Gary asked.

"I'm afraid not." I replied. He's an idiot alright, but he's my idiot.

"Ok guys I'm ready." Kenny remorsefully yelled from outside.

We all ran to the windows at the front of the house so we could all see Kenny sing and dance. As soon as we saw him, we all burst out laughing. He was drenched outside in the rain, and in some blue boxers covered with the faces of a Pokémon called Prinplup from the anime Pokémon.

While I was laughing I managed to say, "This is totally going on YouTube!"

All of a sudden we heard Kenny sing, "_Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who says I am the one! But the kid is not my son! People always told me, be careful what you do, don't go around breaking young girls' hearts!_" he then proceeded to moonwalk across the grass in the front yard.

"Woo! Go Kenny!" Dawn yelled out.

"Go Kenny! It's your birthday!" Ella teased.

"I never knew he had it in him." Asher stated while shaking his head.

"I can never un-see that…" Jimmy said while laughing, "And I don't think I want to, this is so funny!" He continued.

"Thank god I don't have to do anything this embarrassing." I said while closing the camera since Kenny was done and was coming inside.

"I wouldn't be so sure Misty, Truth or Dare?" He asked me while Dawn was wrapping a towel around him.

"Dare! Dancing in the rain can't be that bad!" I told him while laughing.

"Whoever said anything about dancing or rain?" Kenny said while laughing along with me.

"Ok," I said while stopping my laughter, "Now I'm scared."

"As you should be." Kenny grinned while rubbing his hands together.

"What's my dare?" I asked.

"You must eat a meal that Ash made," Kenny started. I gulped; Ash was notorious for being a horrible cook.

"And the meal must involve, egg shells, anchovies…" Kenny continued.

I scoffed, "Is that all you've got?" I asked him.

"And carrots!" He finished.

"You wouldn't!" I glared at him.

"Oh but I just did." He replied with a smile. I sighed then grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him toward the kitchen.

"C'mon Ash, let's go make my doom..." I told him. Everybody else just laughed.

**Asher's POV:**

I wondered why Misty hated carrots so much…it was pretty weird, I mean disliking a vegetable is completely normal, but _hating_ a vegetable is pretty weird…

Oh well, it's her dare not mine so I shouldn't worry so much.

"Hey Asher!" Drew called out at me. I turned to look at him across the room.

"What?" I asked him

"Care to make a little wager?" He asked me.

"Ok, what is it with your vocab today? First it was juvenile, now it's wager?" I asked him.

"Studying for that final English exam before school let out made me have some permanent changes to my dialect. So instead of sounding my age I sound like a snobbish old man." He replied.

"Aww, don't worry Drew, you always sound snobbish!" May exclaimed from next to him.

"Hardy-har May. Now I'm serious, do you want to make a bet?" He asked me again.

"No, after what happened to Kenny, I think I'm good." I responded not wanting anyone to have a reason to give me an especially nasty dare or question.

"Alright, if you're chicken!" Drew taunted.

"Please, taunting may work on May," I started.

"Hey!" May cried out in protest.

"But it won't work on me." I finished while crossing my arms over my chest and raising one of my eyebrows at Drew.

"Well I was going to bet you that Misty and Ash would somehow hook-up after this dare, but now that I think about it, that's a given…" Drew replied with a shrug.

"Hey Misty, is Ash almost done in there?" Leaf yelled into the kitchen.

"Almost, Ash says about ten minutes left until he's done." Misty yelled back from the kitchen.

"Well hurry up Ashy-boy!" Gary yelled in response.

"I'm working on it!" Ash defended himself.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"I present Ash Ketchum's surprise!" Ash said while taking off the silver covering off a silver tray.

"Why does that actually look edible?" Kenny screamed out in protest.

"Not just edible, it looks delicious!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Where are the gross ingredients I said that needed to be involved!" Kenny demanded of Ash.

"Well you said that there needed to be egg shells involved, so I put a whole egg in the strawberry milkshake, but then I strained out the egg shells before I served it. You only said they needed to be involved, you never said they had to be in the final product. Then for the anchovies, I took off the scales off of the fish and then I stripped off the meat from the bones and only used the meat in the salad here. And as for the carrots, you can clearly see they're in the salad." he said while pointing to the carrots in the salad.

"Ash, being smart and clever? I don't believe it." Gary said shaking his head.

"They say there's a first time for everything…" Jimmy said while grinning.

"And of course he would do this for Misty, he loves her." I whispered so only the guys could hear. They all chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks Ash! I was so worried it would be something disgusting…" Misty told him after sighing with relief.

"This isn't fair, it's not a worthy dare then, this was easy for her!" Kenny once again protested.

"You should be more specific next time then. " Ash replied for Misty with a grin.

"Good, now that that's settled, Leaf Truth or Dare?" Misty asked Leaf while she was finishing up the strawberry milkshake she was currently drinking.

"Gary?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Do the dare for me…"

"No!"

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"Remember, May made you my maid and now you have to do everything I say."

"I hate you May…"

"Aww, love you too Gare-bear!" May happily replied.

"Not more than me right?" Drew asked while putting one of his arms around May's waist.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Drew." May smirked up at him.

Drew gave May the stink eye.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think I'm hilarious." She replied.

The rest of us all laughed at her cheeky reply.

"See? Even our friends agree!" She pointed out.

We all laughed harder when Drew glared at us.

"Not that I mind seeing these two fight like an old married couple, but I kind of want to get this over with…Misty what's my dare?" Gary asked her.

"Well…" she started

_To be continued…at a later date…_

Me: Stop! That's a wrap for this chapter people!

May: Is it just me, or does this chapter seem filler-ish?

Me: Not just you, I think this is filler *shrugs* don't care; it's still an update, right?

Ella: I think your readers will hate you for this.

Me: I think I can make a way to appease them, how about you guys suggest dares for Gary to do, I can't think of any right now, which is one of the reasons that I stopped here. If I like one of your suggestions enough, I might use it! So please submit a dare! Oh and I was in the car driving to the beach when I was writing this so I had no internet to look up the lyrics for Billie Jean so I had to write it by memory, so if anything is off please forgive me…


	10. Boyfriend

Me: Hey guys! I have a couple things to tell you before we start the chapter, first of all, if you have checked out my author's page you would notice that I kept my promise and I am updating today! My profile page will now have an update schedule, sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and news about some upcoming stories I have. :) Oh and the other thing was, that I just made a community today, it is called Roses and Other Important Things, I'm still not done adding stories, but I'm almost there. If you want to be part of the staff PM and we'll talk kay? That is all.

May: That was a pretty long intro…

Me: Who cares? I do not own Boyfriend by Bieber or Pokémon. :) On with the fic! (I don't like Bieber, but I do find some of his songs to be awesome, I mean come on, try NOT to dance to As Long As You Love Me.)

**Gary's POV:**

"You have to sing Boyfriend to the person you have a crush on." Misty finished.

"How can you just assume that the person I like is in this room?" I asked. Misty gave me a knowing look.

"Stop whining and go and sing to Leaf." She told me. Everyone else sniggered, except Leaf who was staring at me.

"Well, now thanks to you Misty I have nothing else to lose." She rolled her eyes. "Now if I'm going to do this I'm going to do this right, someone hand me a purple hoodie, leather jacket, nerd glasses, and a mike. I don't need a wig since I already have freaking awesome hair." I finished. I noticed Ella leave the room to get the stuff I asked for.

"Arrogant much." Drew stated. I grinned.

"That's rich coming from you Hayden." I replied. He frowned.

Ella then came back and handed me the stuff. I put on the purple hoodie then put the leather jacket on over it; I grabbed the black plastic nerd glasses and turned the mike on.

"This one's for you Leaf." I told her while winking at her. "Karaoke please!" I yelled.

The Music started.

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places_

_You ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

I walked up to the couch where Leaf was sitting on, she was looking at me like I was crazy and I probably was.

_I got money in my hand_

_That I'd really like to blow_

I pretended to throw money in the air over Leaf, she chuckled.

_Swag, swag, swag_

_On you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

I sat next to her and put one of my arms around Leaf and looked at her while I sang the next part.

_I don't know about me_

_But I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto_

_In three, two…_

I held up three fingers, then two, then none.

"Corny much?" Leaf said. I shrugged.

_I'd like to be everything_

_You want_

_Hey girl_

_Let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_Never be alone_

_I could be a gentleman_

"Gary is a gentleman? When pigs fly!" I heard Kenny tease. I glared.

"He's still better than you." I heard Leaf say in response, I smiled.

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_I'd never let you go_

I stood up, and brought Leaf up with me, I started to dance with her.

_Tell me what you like, yeah_

_Tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Light-year_

_Fly across the globe_

At this line I stuck out both my arms and pretended to fly as I circled around Leaf, she just shook her head while laughing a bit.

_I don't never wanna fight_

I shook my finger at her as to warn her, but I had a grin on my face to show her I was joking, we tease each other way too much to stop.

_You already know_

_Imma make you shine bright_

_Like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend_

_Until the friggin world ends_

Everyone laughed at my attempt at censorship, I grinned, hey I had to try right?

Anyways, I grabbed one of Leaf's hands and then put my other hand on her waist and started to dance with her.

_Make you dance_

_Do a spin_

_And a twirl_

_And voice going crazy_

_On this hook like a whirl wind_

_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything_

_You want_

_Hey girl_

_Let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_Never be alone_

_I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_So give me a chance_

_Cuz' you're all I need Girl_

_Spend a week wit your boy_

_I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

I then stopped dancing to look at Leaf very seriously; if she was going to remember this (which I really hoped she didn't) I'd also want her to remember me being serious about us. Yes, I was using the bridge of the song to show her how I actually felt. Cliché I know…I almost felt like a spotlight was on us…

_If I was your man_

_I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you_

_And treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_Never be alone_

_I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

After I finished singing the last line of the song I held my breath, I was wondering if I just made myself the biggest idiot in the world.

And considering that Leaf wasn't saying anything, I was thinking that I just did.

"Gary Oak, you may be an egotistical idiot, not unlike Drew," She started saying.

Drew cried out in protest when she mentioned him.

"But you're my egotistical idiot. Come here." She finished while motioning to me to come give her a hug.

I smiled and came closer, but I was going to give her more than a hug. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close until our lips met.

**Everyone** (and I mean everyone…) wolf whistled, we both smiled into our kiss.

After we parted everyone was commenting on what just happened, Ash slapped me on the back and Misty told Leaf "It was about time."

I agreed.

**May's POV:**

"That was _so_ sweet!" I gushed.

"How? Gary wouldn't have done that if he wasn't dared to." Drew told me.

"Yeah, but Gary could've denied that he liked Leaf and told Misty that the person he liked was somewhere else. But he just went along with it and kissed her at the end. That wasn't required." I pointed out.

"Please, with the chemistry those two have they would've kissed anyway." Drew countered.

"You're so unromantic Drew…" I said.

"I'm actually the opposite, remember the Ferris wheel?" Drew asked.

"Whatever." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Guys…I'm tired…I'm going to hit the sack." Ella groggily said. I sighed; she always was the first one to go to bed in Atlantis. Something about early to bed, early to rise. I never understood that, it's not like we had anything important to do the next day.

"Night!" We all chorused. I then noticed Kenny and Ash were creeping toward Ella's sleeping form with a feather and whipped cream, what the heck?

Apparently Asher noticed too.

"You prank her, you die." He glared at them.

"What?!" Kenny protested.

"Yeah, you're always the one that pranks us!" Ash pointed out.

With that comment Asher smirked, almost like Drew. I almost thought they were related…

"Yeah that means that if anyone pranks her, it's going to be me." He happily replied.

_Good luck with that…_ I thought to myself.

As Asher carefully made his way to Ella we all became incredibly quiet.

He leaned over and attempted to put the whipped cream on her hand, but he didn't get that far.

Ella punched him square in the nose.

We all erupted into insane laughter that woke up Ella.

"What happened?!" She yelled while coming to. It was then she noticed Asher holding his nose and silently cursing to himself.

"Oh my god, Asher are you okay?" She asked eyes full of worry.

"Just peachy." Asher replied sarcastically.

"Did you try to prank me?"

"No…"

"Asher…"

"Yes…"

"Idiot."

"I thought you liked me!?"

"When did I tell you that?"

"Never…"

"I do like you, but what the heck!? You tried to prank me!"

"Only because Kenny and Ash were going to prank you instead."

"How does you taking their place make any sense then?"

"If anyone pranks you I want it to be me…"

"Idiot."

"I'm sorry."

"Just let me sleep…"

"Okay."

"And that is why I've never pranked Ella my entire life." I stated.

"You could've warned me beforehand you know." Asher complained.

"Yeah, but I thought this would be funnier, I was right." I told him.

Asher grumbled curse words under his breath.

_To be continued…_

Me: Happy? I updated, oh and I hope you liked Gary's cover of Boyfriend :)

Gary: I hate you! You made me sing a Bieber song!

Me: But you got Leaf in the end…

Gary: I forgive you…


	11. In the morning

Me: Hello dear readers, aren't you glad to see me back from the dead? I'm officially ending my hiatus with this new chapter. Unfortunately there aren't that many chapters left in this story, but that just means I'll be able to start a new fiction!

Gary: Just shut up and type up the chapter! You can barely keep up with the fictions you have going on now, don't start any new ones _now!_

Me: *sighs* you're right…whoa…GARY'S RIGHT! I thought the day would never come…

Gary: *speaks to readers* you guys don't mind if I kill her, right?

Me: I DO!

Gary: Nobody cares about your opinion…-.-'

Me: Just say the disclaimer…

Gary: Fprmr1 does not own, nor will she ever own, Pokémon. There, happy?

Me: *tears up* you don't have to rub it in… on with the fic…

**Marina's POV:**

Everyone finally fell asleep somewhere around three in the morning. It was no surprise that we were all ready to faint when we woke up around ten that same morning…well, everyone except Ella.

"Kenny…" mumbled Dawn as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What..." replied Kenny; who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm tired…" complained Dawn right before she fell asleep again on his shoulder.

"Me too…" yawned Kenny, who fell asleep after he said that. The both fell slowly backwards onto the couch where they unconsciously snuggled together in their sleep.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest thing!" I gushed, well as much as I could gush when I was half brain-dead.

"I don't know, I've seen some things that are cuter." Gary said while he smiled at Leaf; who fell asleep in his arms.

"We get it, you like her, she likes you. Build a bridge and get over yourself." Drew said while throwing a couch cushion at Gary, which ended up waking/hitting Leaf instead.

"Whoever woke me up is **dead**!" Leaf declared after she shot out of Gary's arms.

I could practically see the fire in her eyes and so I decided that the safest thing to do was blame Drew. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that because I wasn't the only one pointing at Drew.

"Misty, could I borrow your mallet for a little bit?" Leaf asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Misty smirked.

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed. At this reply Drew started running away, much like the food vendor from the mall did when he saw May coming for a fourth round of food…

"Hayden, when I get my hands on you, you're _dead!_" Leaf yelled while chasing away after Drew. Holding the mallet over her head definitely made her look like a mad woman.

We all laughed at Drew's misfortune, May and Gary were especially cracking up.

Drew zoomed back into the living room and jumped over the sleeping bags, food, pillows, and the coffee table.

"Come back here cabbage!" Leaf yelled, running after Drew.

Drew dived behind May and used her as a human shield.

Leaf luckily stopped the mallet from hitting May instead of Drew. However, she crashed into them making them all fall to the floor.

The crash, of course, woke up Dawn and Kenny. They looked like deer caught in the headlights when they realized they were snuggling. They immediately separated from each other; Dawn began playing with her hair while Kenny rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, the lovebirds woke up!" Ella cooed. We all chuckled at her remark, everyone except Dawn, Kenny, Drew, May and Leaf of course.

We all heard a loud growl all of a sudden. The girls and I looked around the room confused, while the boys all had a knowing smile (smirk in Gary's case) on their faces. Ash kind of looked embarrassed.

"Must be time for breakfast." Asher remarked.

"I can't help it that I'm hungry!" Ash protested.

We all heard another growl.

"You must really be hungry." Jimmy commented.

"But, it wasn't me that time." Ash said.

"Sorry guys, that was me." May admitted while getting up from the floor along with Drew and Leaf.

"So can we go eat?" Ash complained.

"Yes, you can go eat as much as your bottomless pit you call a stomach desires." Misty replied.

"Yes!" Ash and May exclaimed while rushing to get to the kitchen first.

The rest of us laughed and shook our heads.

"Guys…" Ella spoke up when we finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" we all replied.

"We should probably get to the kitchen before Ash and May eat everything that's edible…" She pointed out.

The rest of us got a panicked expression for a second before we dashed off to the kitchen.

**Ash's POV:**

"This is so good!" I exclaimed while shoving another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

May nodded her head in agreement while she chewed on her toast.

The rest of our friends rushed into the doorway at that moment.

"Please tell me you left some food for us!" Misty begged with a pleading look on her face.

I chewed my cereal, swallowed, and nodded my head.

"Thank goodness." Dawn said with a relieved expression on her face.

They entered the kitchen then, each going to make their own breakfast.

After everyone got settled with their breakfast around the table we started to talk about what we were going to do later today.

"We have to go to the Beach Bash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah Drew, you still have to take me as your date." May reminded Drew with a wink.

"I'd love to go too!" Ella said with a smile.

"Well, that settles it. We're going to the Beach Bash." Asher announced.

"But I don't want to go…" I complained.

Misty looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going." She said.

I glared at her.

"I'll buy you whatever food you want." Misty remarked with a roll of her eyes.

I grinned and rushed out of the kitchen, "Then what are we waiting for!?" I yelled on my way out.

**Ella's POV:**

No matter how much I try, I will never understand Ash.

"Where is he going? The Beach Bash doesn't start until 3, and he's still in his pj's…" Jimmy informed us.

"Your point?" Gary asked.

"He doesn't notice he's in his pj's?" Jimmy tried again.

"He's Ash." Gary replied while shrugging; as if that answered everything.

And from what we know of Ash, it did.

"Shouldn't someone tell him?" I asked.

"He'll figure it out eventually." Drew told me.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

And then we heard, "I'm still wearing pj's!" coming from the living room.

"Told you." Drew said with a wink to May.

"So what are we going to do until three?" Kenny asked.

"We could watch a movie." Marina suggested.

"Not after that horror movie." Leaf said with a shudder.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kenny asked again.

"There's a park two blocks away from my house, we could go there until it's time for the beach bash." Dawn suggested.

"We've never been to a park before…" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that Ella?" Asher asked me.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying I can't wait to go to the park." I replied with a sort of fake smile on my face.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asher told me with a smile.

The girls went to their rooms to change while all the guys changed in the living room.

May and I went to the small house we made where the pool used to be.

We went to the closet and each chose an outfit.

I chose dark jean shorts and a white over the shoulders t-shirt that had a small white bow in the middle, I also put on what humans call 'black converse high tops' which were really comfortable in my opinion.

May put on a hunter green t shirt with a jean vest on top and black jeggings on the bottom. She also put on black pumas.

May continued to rummage around in the cabinets that the dresser had, she then pulled out a small square of fabric that matched her t-shirt.

"Hey Ella, what's this?" she asked me.

"I don't know…" I replied, I've never seen anything like the square piece of fabric in Atlantis before.

"I'll ask someone else then." May said and put it in her pocket.

We went back to the main house to see if everyone else was done yet.

All the girls were done.

Dawn was wearing a small sun dress, it was light blue and it had a white floral design on it. It was a high cut dress, sweet heart neckline and small straps. She had on some low gold heels.

Misty had shorts on like me, but she had on a long sleeved yellow t-shirt and normal red converse. Her hair was also in what I think is her signature side ponytail.

Leaf had on a brown cropped jacket, royal blue cami, dark washed jeggings and brown hiking boots.

Marina had on a white skirt that went to a little above her knees and a one shoulder magenta shirt. She had on silver sandals.

We then went to the living room to check on the guys.

Leaf called out, "Is everyone presentable before we barge in!"

"Yup!" we heard Gary call back from the living room.

And so, we went into the living room.

The boys' outfits were pretty generic, some sort of shorts with a variation of t-shirts, and sneakers.

Drew had on khaki cargo shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and then a purple checkered button down short sleeved shirt on top of that with the buttons opened.

Gary had a hoodie that had no sleeves on and stripes that were green and dark green. He also had basketball shorts on.

Kenny had a dark blue t-shirt on that had a pocket on the right side and normal khaki shorts.

Ash had on a black t-shirt with no sleeves that had Ketchum and the number one on the back in white writing and jean shorts.

Asher had on a gray under armor shirt with the under armor logo in black in the middle of the shirt and basketball shorts.

"You're looking good Leaf." Gary flirted with a wink.

"And you're trying too hard." She replied with a laugh.

"So what do want to do when we get to the park?" Asher asked me.

My mind blanked. What do you do at a park?

"Why don't you come hike with me and Gary?" Leaf asked Asher and me.

"I'd love to!" I cried out, happy to be saved from an awkward situation.

"I never agreed to hike! I want to play basketball with Asher; we have a score to settle." Gary protested.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Asher told us.

Leaf smirked.

"Let's make it two on two, Gary and me verses Asher and Ella." Leaf challenged.

"We accept." Asher answered back and grabbed my hand; I blushed just a little bit.

"Are we all ready now?" Drew asked.

"Yup." We all replied.

"So where is this park?" Kenny asked Dawn.

"We turn right and then keep going for two blocks and we're there." Dawn answered.

"Should we just walk?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, it seems stupid to use a car if it's only two blocks away." Marina piped up.

"Sure, I've got no problem with walking." Asher said.

"I don't either." The other guys chorused.

We all chatted while we walked out the front door and Dawn locked it with her keys.

**May's POV:**

"So Drew, what are you going to do when we get to the park?" I asked him while we were walking down the street.

He had a thoughtful look on his face for a little bit but then he smiled.

"I want to check something out, and if it's there I want to take you to it." He told me.

I smiled.

Just then the square piece of dark green fabric I had in my pocket fell out. I stopped and bent over to pick it up. But just as I was about to grab it, I grabbed Drew's hand instead. He was going to pick it up too.

He laughed and I blushed.

I let go of his hand and he picked up my piece of fabric for me.

"You dropped your bandana." He told me. So that's what that's called.

"I can see that." I told him.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" he asked me.

I didn't want to seem stupid and put it on the wrong way since I had no idea where to put it on, so I nodded yes.

"Turn around." He told me and I did what he asked.

He then put the bandana around my neck and tied it. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and I was trying so hard not to blush again.

I turned around to tell him thank you, but I just looked into his eyes and I was frozen.

We slowly leaned toward each other and I could feel my lips gently brushing against his.

"Hurry up love birds! You're way behind us!" I heard Gary yell.

Well that ruined the moment…

"Gary!" Drew and I yelled.

Gary then started laughing hard.

Drew and I looked at each other and nodded our heads; we knew what we had to do.

We both started running as fast as we could towards Gary, he stopped laughing and started running.

"Oak you're dead!" Drew and I called after him.

_End for now_

Me: Is it just me, or am I just stalling the Beach Bash?

Misty: I think you're stalling the Beach Bash.

Me: Stupid writer's block…I hope this chapter isn't too much filler for you guys…Well, at least I got some contestshipping in there for you guys :)


	12. A Day at the Park

Me: Hey guys, if you haven't heard already I'm going to be discontinuing Good Girls Go Bad, however Oldrivalshipper was awesome and wanted to adopt it, so don't worry you guys the story is in good hands :). Here's the next chapter to A Mermaid's Tale as a consolation.

**Kenny's POV:**

We kept on walking for like ten minutes till we got to the park entrance. It was a metal Arch with a sign on it that said 'Welcome to Gardenia Park'. Next to the arch on a post were parts of the park with arrows to show in what direction it was in the park.

"I guess this is where we split up." I told the group.

"We're all going to the basketball courts!" Gary, Asher, Leaf and Ella chorused.

"I know where May and I are going, hey do you guys mind if we join you later on?" Drew asked the previous group.

"No problem, just be warned that you're gonna get creamed Hayden!" Gary taunted.

Drew smirked, "We'll see Oak, we'll see."

"Hey Kenny, do you want to go to the lake with me?" Dawn asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Misty interrupted me before I could say anything.

"There's a lake? C'mon Ash we're going to the lake!"

"But I don't want to." Ash complained.

"You're going." Misty commanded.

"Fine…" Ash complied.

Gary started coughing like a maniac, and in the middle of his coughing fit I could clearly hear him say "whipped!"

The guys and I started laughing, while Ash glared at Gary.

"You wanna say that to my face." Ash challenged. Gary smirked and started to say something.

"Gary Oak if you say anything you're going to regret it!" Leaf threatened.

"Yes Leaf…" Gary sighed defeated.

"Hahahaha! Who's whipped now?" Ash taunted.

"Shut up!" Gary said.

"Let's get to the basketball courts before these two get into another fight." Leaf told Asher and Ella, they chuckled and entered the park and headed in the direction the sign said the basketball courts would be in.

We could hear in the distance, "But you got to admit, Ashy-boy is whipped!"

"_Gary_!" Ash yelled.

"C'mon Ash, we're going to the lake to get you to cool down." Misty said then dragged him by the arm to the lake.

Then Drew and May left, we heard Drew say something like, "Wait till you see this Air Head." and May groan in frustration, "My name is **May!**"

So that just left Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, and me at the entrance at the park.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

**Ella's POV:**

"So how do you play basketball?" I asked.

"You don't know how to play basketball!? Get out of my court! You are not fit to stand in the presence of the basketball master!" Gary protested.

"Gary, stop being an ass and tell Ella the rules." Asher said while throwing the basketball (that we found on the court) hard to his chest.

"Ow." Gary complained while rubbing his chest.

"Fine, we use this ball to dribble and then make a basket. If you shoot from this line it's three points if you shoot closer than that it's two points. Whichever team makes it first to…let's make it thirty points, wins. No travelling, which mean moving without dribbling, and no double hand dribbles which means dribbling with both of your hands. Got it?" Gary asked after explaining the rules to me.

I nodded my head and we all headed on to the court.

Leaf took a coin from her pocket and asked Gary and Asher "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." Gary said.

"Tails." Asher agreed.

"It's Heads!" Leaf cheered.

"We get the ball. Check." Gary said while bouncing the ball to Asher.

"Check." Asher said then threw the ball back to Gary.

As soon as Gary got the ball he started to dribble and rush to the basket his team was assigned. Asher went after him, so I went after Leaf.

Asher was doing his best to block Gary, and it was working, Gary couldn't find a good angle to shoot from.

"Gary, I'm open!" Leaf yelled. Gary nodded and threw the basketball towards her. I tried my best to intercept the throw but Leaf got the ball before I was able to. She then started to rush to the basket.

I wasn't as fast as her and she dunked the basketball into the basket.

"Two points!" she cheered. She then found some chalk that was left on the ground and left two tally marks by the basket's pole.

"Nice!" Gary complimented her and then gave her a quick hug.

"Looks like we're going to win!" Leaf teased us.

"Hardly, just because you got the first basket doesn't mean you're going to win!" I called back.

Asher smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer to him.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'm going to start, and if I get into any trouble I want you to be ready because I'm going to pass it to you. If you get into any trouble just pass it back to me. If you get close enough to the basket you can shoot, but if you don't think you have a good angle just pass the ball to me and I'll make it." I agreed to his plan but I felt a little insulted that he didn't think I could shoot a basketball.

Asher and I went onto the court, but this time Leaf was guarding him and Gary was guarding me.

"That's not fair Oak." Asher said.

"Don't worry Asher, I can handle him." I said.

"Now can you Ella?" Gary teased.

"Just make sure not to trip over your Nikes while eating my dust." I smirked.

"Gary you should've quit while you were ahead." Leaf said, laughing while she shook her head.

"Check." Asher called while bouncing the ball to Leaf.

"Check." Leaf replied.

Asher dribbled past Leaf and made his way to the basket, but then Leaf sneaked up behind him and managed to take the ball from him.

"What the?" Asher complained.

"Street Rules!" Leaf yelled.

Gary laughed and looked over to me, "That's my Leafy." He told me with a smile.

Asher began to chase after Leaf and then managed to take it from her when she was aiming to shoot.

Asher laughed and mocked her, "Street Rules!"

Gary then started to chase after Asher. He matched him, move for move, stride for stride.

"Asher I'm open!" I yelled.

He didn't listen and still tried to find a way around Gary.

"Pass it to me!" I tried again.

Asher knew that he wouldn't be able to shoot with Gary guarding him like that so he passed to me, Gary tried to intercept but couldn't.

I dribbled past Gary and then to the basket.

"Hey Ella, watch your back!" Leaf called, and before I knew it Leaf began to guard me.

I tried to twist my way around Leaf, trying out different angles to see if I could shoot the basketball. I almost gave up till I saw an opening.

I ran to the left and quickly shot from the line Gary said would give me three points, Leaf tried to block my shot but it was nothing but net.

"Three points!" I yelled. I was so pumped that I ran over to Asher and hugged him.

"That was great! But we haven't won yet; we still have twenty seven more points to score." Asher told me with a chuckle. He held me a little bit closer and then let go, I guess he didn't want to be all romantic in front of Gary or something stupid like that. But he was right; we had a match to win. I smiled and then went to guard Gary.

**Drew's POV:**

"Are we almost there?" May complained.

"Yes May, just a couple more steps. Trust me when you see this, it'll all be worth it." I assured her.

We've been walking in the forest path the park had for the past six minutes and May was already impatient.

The path was made out of cobblestone and some small pieces of crystal. It was in the middle of a forest; it was surrounded by different wildflowers, trees, long grass, and the occasional forest animal like rabbits or squirrels.

"Drew! Look at that furry thing! It has a little nut…aw…so cute." May gushed.

"Not as cute as me though, right May?" I asked.

"Right." And then she went closer to me and gave me a sort of half hug.

We kept walking and the path led to a small clearing, I stopped May and I before we entered the clearing. I turned her around and then covered her eyes with my hands.

"Just let me lead you." I whispered.

I slowly took her to the clearing in the forest, the sunlight was blinding after being in a path covered by heavily foliated trees that cast shadows everywhere. I led her to the middle of the clearing and then took my hands off of her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." I told her in a soft voice.

She slowly fluttered open her eyes, the sunlight blinding her like it did me. A gasp of wonder escaped her lips and I could tell she was in slight awe.

"Drew, this place is so…beautiful. How did you know it was here?" She asked me.

"I don't live that far away from Dawn's house, and I've been here before. I only wanted to make sure it was still here, some people in town wanted to block this area away from the park, said the forest was too dangerous for their kids to play in. Stupid, I know." I explained.

I continued to explain to her that this was the area I would go to when I just needed to escape for a little while. My own little paradise.

"I hope you don't mind if I make this garden my special place too Drew." May murmured.

"I don't mind." I told her.

May walked over to the small patch of roses near the center of the garden, she knelt down onto the grass and leaned in to smell them.

I walked over to the roses too and picked one. I expertly took off all the thorns with my fingers and put the rose behind her ear.

"Do you know what a rose without thorns means?" I asked her, suddenly serious.

She turned to face me, a smile on her face but confusion in her eyes.

"No Drew, I don't." She told me sincerely.

"A rose without thorns means, love at first sight." I said, whispering the last part.

I stroked her cheek and then slowly leaned in for a kiss. I think I shocked May because she didn't respond for a short while, but then when she did it felt right, like we were supposed to be together. As if by instinct my arms slowly lowered themselves around her waist, and then her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. Her fingers started to tangle themselves into the hair at the nape of my neck.

Her lips were soft, and they gently moved along with mine.

We slowly parted after a while, and we sat in the grass, her forehead against my forehead, her hand in my hand, her eyes staring into mine.

"May…" I broke the silence.

"I love you." She finished for me.

**Misty's POV:**

Ash and I finally found the lake after twenty minutes of wandering to nowhere.

Next to the dock of the lake was a small hut with a sign that read "Rentals." on it.

"Can we rent a boat Misty?" Ash asked me with a smile.

"Sure, it looks like fun!" I replied and then we raced over to the small hut. As we got nearer to the hut, I noticed that there was a girl attendant around our age. An even closer look let me figure out it was Melody…great.

"Ashy! Is that you?!" She squealed when she saw Ash.

"Hey Melody." Ash greeted.

Melody leaned onto the counter, "So what brings you here." She asked Ash with a wink. She completely ignored me; she didn't even try to pretend to acknowledge me.

I could tell Ash was becoming uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting from Melody and so I stepped up to help him.

"He's here with me." I said while putting my arm through his and then putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're on a date." Ash said while pulling me closer to him. On the outside I was perfectly calm, but on the inside I was freaking out, did he just say we were on a date!?

"We'd like to rent a canoe." Ash said to Melody. After Ash said we were on a date Melody instantly turned back to her usual mean girl self.

"Take canoe seven and here are two paddles." She muttered, almost throwing the paddles at my head.

I would've laughed if I wasn't almost pelted with paddles.

Ash and I ran to the wet docks, I almost slipped and fell into the lake, but Ash grabbed me and pulled me close.

"You okay?" Ash whispered, he sounded a little bit scared.

"Yeah." I softly replied. We were just staring at each other for a while, I got lost in his brown eyes.

"**Are you two going to get into the canoe or what!?**" We heard Melody's irritated voice yell back from the hut.

Ash and I broke away from the spell we were under and just started cracking up.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ash cried after zooming past me towards the canoe we were given.

"No way Ash!" I laughed as I started chasing him.

I ended up overtaking Ash and got to the canoe first, victory was sweet!

"Who's the rotten egg now?" I taunted when Ash got there after me.

Ash chuckled and asked, "Can we get on the canoe now?"

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

Ash had to help get into the two person canoe because he was scared I was going to slip again and fall into the lake, I was grumbling the entire time but it was all in good fun.

Ash finally got in and we started paddling to the middle of the lake.

"Do you know what the best thing to do in a canoe is?" Ash asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Going in circles in the middle!" Ash yelled, and we started to do just that.

"Why are we even doing this!?" I cried out while laughing.

Ash looked smug before replying, "Because it's fun."

"That is a pretty good reason." I agreed, grinning.

"Hey Misty!" Ash yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hi!" he yelled, and then with his paddle threw some lake water on me.

"_Ash!_" I yelled angrily.

"That was fun too!" Ash said before cracking up.

"You know what else is fun?" I asked really seriously.

"What?" Ash asked, curious.

"**This!**" I yelled and splashed him with lake water.

"You asked for it!" he cried and then we had a water fight, throwing water around with our paddles trying to soak the other person.

By the time we finally got off of the canoe, Ash and I were drenched with lake water. We were also laughing so hard we could barely walk straight down the dock.

We went back to the Rentals Hut and gave Melody the paddles then went back to the entrance where we agreed with the rest of the group to meet when it was one o'clock so we could get ready to go to the Beach Bash.

"Hey Misty…" Ash started to say when we got to the entrance.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You know, I meant it." He replied.

"Meant what?" I asked.

"When I said…when I said we were on a date." Ash said, stuttering at the beginning but then finishing strong.

I didn't know what to say…

"I like you Misty. I have ever since Middle School." He continued.

I smiled to myself.

"I like you too." And with that I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Jimmy's POV:**

"I know what we can do!" Dawn cried out after Kenny asked us what we wanted to do.

"What?" Marina asked her.

"There's a Merry Go Round in this park that was my favorite place to go when I was younger." Dawn said with a small smile, her eyes were kind of glassy, as if she was remembering when she came here younger.

Kenny looked like he was remembering something too.

"Hey, isn't that the place where we first met?" he exclaimed.

Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yes."

"Well then, we have to go there!" he commanded.

Marina looked over at me, "Sounds like fun!" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"So it's been decided! DeeDee lead the way!" Kenny cheered.

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that!" Dawn protested.

Kenny put his arm around her shoulders and laughed, "Sorry, old habits die hard!"

"Humph." Dawn said annoyed, she then turned her head away from Kenny and closed both of her eyes.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dawn!" Kenny pleaded.

Dawn didn't turn her head back to look at him but she did open one of her eyes.

"I really am!" Kenny protested.

Dawn's annoyed look cracked into a smile and she laughed.

"I can't stay mad at you." Dawn said sweetly.

Suddenly I felt Marina lean towards my ear and whisper, "Aren't the lovebirds so cute!?"

I could feel myself blushing from her being so close to me but I laughed and nodded my head.

I then leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Why don't they just go out already?"

Marina smiled at me and said, "I _know_ right?"

After fifteen minutes more of walking, we finally arrived at the Merry Go Round. It was a little bit rusty on the edges, but other than that it looked fine.

"Kenny! Help me up on the Giraffe!" Dawn cried out while rushing towards said animal.

Kenny smiled and ran over to help Dawn up; he held her by the waist and gave her a boost up.

"Sit on the other Giraffe next to me." Dawn told him.

He nodded and then went up on the tall animal.

"Where do you want to ride?" I asked Marina

"The zebras!" she cried and then ran towards them. I ran with her and when we finally got on and gave the signal to the operator of the Merry Go Round it started to turn.

An old song started to play, and lights began to flash on the Merry Go Round. We went round and round and round. Marina began to laugh, and so did I. She turned to face me and reached out her hand to hold mine. I stopped laughing and stared at her hand; I smiled then reached out to grab it.

We spent the rest of the ride holding hands.


	13. We're off to see the Beach Bash

Me: Well, hey guys...long time no read huh? I know, I know, I haven't updated since December of last year, and that was really mean of me to do. I mean, I know I hate when an author doesn't update for such a long time. Well, I'm here to change that now :). This is the next chapter to A Mermaid's Tale. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

**May's POV:**

As soon as I said those three words, an unknown feeling washed over me, and I felt that something about me had changed forever. I looked down onto my hand and noticed that my fingernails no longer had any "nail polish" on them. They were average and plain.

That's when I understood and a slow smile started to grow on my face.

Drew saw my smile and started to grin too, even though he had no idea what the real reason I was smiling for was.

"I really do think I've fallen in love with you May." he whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Ditto Grasshead." I chuckled back to him.

We lifted our foreheads apart and then slowly leaned our faces back together. I looked into his sparkling green eyes one last time before I closed my own eyes. Just as I started to feel the embrace of his lips against mine, a sudden loud noise caused me to jump away from him.

My heart sped up and when I looked at Drew he was visibly annoyed while trying to find something in his pocket.

He took out a silver rectangle and started to tap on its glowing surface.

"I swear, once I get my hands on Kenny I'll murder him..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry May, it looks like we have to go now. Dawn just got a text from a person in the planning committee of the Beach Bash saying the time for it is now earlier due to some scheduling problems. Kenny forwarded me the message Dawn got and we have to meet up at the front of the park with the others."

"It's fine Drew, let's get going!" I said with faux excitement trying to cover up my disappointment. I got up from where we were sitting on the grass and turned away from him.

"Yeah, we should, but May, you forgot something."

I quickly turned back to see what I had forgotten only to almost crash into Drew himself. I was about to fall over so I grabbed onto the first things I could find, which just so happened to be Drew's arms.

"So what did I forget?" I asked awkwardly, quickly letting go of his arms.

"This."

Drew pulled my chin up so my lips could meet his and we finished the kiss we couldn't before.

It was probably just me, but the sparks were burning a little bit brighter now that I didn't have to worry about going back to the ocean.

**Marina's POV:**

"Dawn, calm down! You'll have enough time to get ready." I saw Kenny call after her rushing form.

"No I _won't_! I have to do my hair, make-up, _and_ make an outfit. Not to mention getting all the other girls ready! I'm _screwed_!" Dawn frantically called back to us.

"Dawn, you don't even have a ride back home, are you just going to run all the way back!?" Kenny yelled back.

The last thing Jimmy and I saw was Dawn running to the entrance and Kenny chasing after her.

"You know, we should probably go after them." I chuckled to Jimmy, who was strolling next to me down the park trail.

"Yeah, but now that we're alone, I want to ask you something..." Jimmy suggested awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a smile.

"Instead of hanging with the others, wanna go on a date with me at the Beach Bash?" Jimmy asked with a sudden burst of confidence.

"I would love to," I grinned at him, "but we better hurry. Knowing Dawn, she's capable of leaving us here." I laughed and then started rushing to where I last saw Dawn and Kenny.

"It's a date then!" I heard Jimmy shout from behind me.

I blushed and smiled at the ground.

**Misty's POV:**

"Hurry up Ash! We have to meet the others at the entrance!"

"I know! But would it kill you slow down!?" Ash wearily yelled.

"Not happening!"

I laughed when I turned back to see him trying to catch up to me. He really was trying hard; his arms were pumping at his sides, a determined look focused on the ground, and his tongue was lagging out of the side of his mouth. I started jogging backwards so I could keep an eye on him.

"Ash, I know you can do better than that!"

"No I can't!" He called back.

"Wait, is that Melody running after us?" I squinted so I could see behind Ash better.

"What!?" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly he got his second wind and almost caught up to me.

"Just kidding." I laughed at him.

"Not cool Misty! My legs are burning!" Ash yelled back angrily.

"We're almost at the entrance Ash, stop being a baby." I teased back I turned back to face front and ran faster than I was before.

"_Misty!_"

**Gary's POV:**

We played for fifteen more minutes and Leaf and I were in the lead by ten points.

"Guys! I just got a text from Dawn. We need to go! The Beach Bash has been moved to an earlier time and we only have two hours to get ready!" Leaf informed us, acting like it was the worst thing ever.

"Only two hours?" I mocked her.

"You try getting hair, makeup, and clothes ready in two hours." Leaf fired back.

"You really shouldn't be talking Gary. I know for a fact that you take at least an hour on your hair." Asher ratted me out.

"Getting these spikes perfect takes time." I defended while fixing one of said spikes that was out of place.

"Then you should be running faster than us Gary, we all have been playing basketball for at least twenty-five minutes. And we all know how much of a perfectionist you are when it comes to your hair. You're almost as bad as Drew." Leaf teased me with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"No one can be as bad as him." I deadpanned.

"Good point, but still, we have to hurry!" Leaf nagged. With that she hurried out of the basketball court and down the dirt path to the entrance of the park.

I started to hurry after Leaf but I stopped to call and grin at Asher.

"We won! Smell ya later loser!"

I broke into a sprint and ran for my life. It didn't take too long for me to hear Asher run after me.

"I demand a _rematch! _We didn't even _finish_ the game!"

"You guys are competitive idiots!" I heard Ella yell from far behind Asher and me.

"We know!"Asher and I yelled back.

Dust was flying behind us and it wasn't long before we met up with the rest of the group at the entrance of the Park.

"We have to go _now_" Dawn demanded.

"Ash, you ready for another sprint?" Misty asked him with a teasing voice.

"No!" Ash managed to wheeze out. He was breathing hard and sweating more than all of us combined.

"You really should cut down on the food." Jimmy deadpanned.

Ash turned to Jimmy with a look of horror etched onto his face.

"_Never_!"

"Hey, has anyone seen May and Drew?" Leaf asked out of nowhere.

We all looked around and we noticed that they were the only two missing.

"We're right here!"

We all turned to look back at the trails where May and Drew were walking up to us. May had one hand in the air waving at us while the other was intertwined with Drew's hand. May had a grin on her face, meanwhile Drew had a look of cool indifference and a smirk.

"Now Drew, you didn't do anything I wouldn't do?" I asked with a waggle of my eyebrows.

"Gary, we all know you would do worse things than me." Drew fired back with an amused smirk.

"He's got a point. Your reputation _does _speak for itself Gary." Asher piped up.

"And yours doesn't ?" I replied.

"Touche." Asher complied.

"Guys, it's great that we're finally hanging out again after all this time, but I _really _need to get ready at home." Dawn once again complained.

"Alright your highness, lead the way." Kenny gestured to the sidewalk in front of us.

"With pleasure."

**May's POV:**

After ten or fifteen more minutes we were finally back at Dawn's house. The guy's piled into Drew's car and we all said our goodbyes.

I was standing next to the driver's side door talking to Drew.

"See you at the bash May." Drew told me with a smile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rose without thorns. It was one of the roses from the garden Drew took me to in the park.

"You can bet on it."

With a final kiss on his cheek, Drew rolled up the window and started the car. With the growl of the engine as a goodbye we all saw the cherry red car drive away with Kenny, Jimmy, and Gary waving bye from the backseat.

"Goofballs." Leaf said with a roll of her eyes.

"What are we doing standing here!? We need to shower, change, do our hair...everyone, inside!" Dawn exclaimed and started to push us inside of her house.

"Dawn, have you forgotten that May and I can just use our magic to get us ready?" Ella asked sounding amused at Dawn's antics.

That reminded me of a very important thing.

"Ella...about that...I'm a human now. I don't have my powers anymore."

"_What!?_" my sister exclaimed.

She ran over to me and all but tackled me. She looked so excited and happy for me.

"Did he say it?" she asked while gripping my forearms.

"Yeah." I grinned back at her. We jumped up and down and made incoherent noises.

"One down, one more couple to go!" Misty said while walking over to join Ella and me.

"That's awesome May!" Marina exclaimed.

"You actually managed to get Drew to fall in love with you. You did the _impossible._" Leaf congratulated.

"We're really happy for you May." Dawn smiled.

"Now let's get ready to party!" Misty cheered.

"Ella, we need to make you insanely pretty. That way Asher will melt when he sees you." Dawn insisted.

"I don't know Dawn. He doesn't really seem to be impressed when girls try too hard. Remember that girl we saw him 'talking' to in the mall. He barely gave her a second glance." Leaf reminded us.

"We'll have to give Ella a look that's beautiful without being in your face then." Marina mused.

Dawn suddenly turned to face Marina and Leaf, "Girl next door meets Cinderella?" she asked the two.

Ella, Misty, and I were apparently the only ones that didn't understand what Dawn meant because Marina and Leaf nodded their heads eagerly.

"You know, I think I might just have the perfect dress for that. It's from my last photo shoot that I took." Marina provided while rushing to get the dress from her room.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" I whispered to Ella and Misty.

"Not a clue." Ella and Misty replied.

Marina then came back into the room with a strapless floral print dress with a hem that went above the knees. The bodice was a sweetheart cut while the bottom of the dress had a full flowy skirt. The seams of the bodice made it look like it would tightly fit onto the chest area of the person who was wearing it.

"That's perfect Marina." Dawn gushed.

"You're going to put me in that thing? It looks like I'll barely be able to breathe!" my sister protested.

"Just try it on. You and I are probably the same size, so the dress should fit fine." Marina reassured her.

"It is pretty..." Ella consented. Marina handed her the dress, and after a flash of purple light Ella was wearing it.

"Asher won't know what hit him." Leaf grinned after seeing Ella.

"You really think so?" Ella asked us after twirling a bit around with the dress.

"Ella, you look amazing. And this is coming from the girl that knows next to nothing about fashion." Misty replied. Everyone else chorused their agreements.

"Even though we just met yesterday, you guys really are my best friends." Ella shared with us.

"Normally, back in Atlantis, it was just Ella and me against the world, but now we have you girls. We completely trust you." I informed our friends.

"It's the same for us." Leaf replied with a smile. Marina, Misty, and Dawn nodded to show that they agreed with what Leaf said.

"Hug?" Ella asked us. We all but tackled her.

After that bonding moment, Marina, Dawn, and Leaf found dresses for all of us.

Leaf gave Misty a long dark green maxi dress that fit perfectly. It really brought out her uniquely colored eyes. Her dress was also strapless and the bodice looked like it wrapped around her chest.

Marina found me a turquoise halter top dress with a high-low skirt that had peacock feathers as a design for the bottom and golden ribbon as trimming. The bodice was made out of turquoise satin and almost looked metalic.

Dawn looked through her enormous closet and found Marina a cream colored lace dress that had sleeves that went around Marina's upper arms. Her dress went above her knees and had a silver ribbon around the waist to emphasize the area.

Dawn also found Leaf a one strap sleeve dress that was a coral pink. The material of the dress was also made with a metallic gold thread, so the dress sparkled in random places. The hem reached a little past Leaf's mid thigh and had a gold belt around the waist.

Leaf gave Dawn an ice blue colored dress. The bodice was made completely of white lace and had a string of pearls around the waist. The bottom of the dress was a high-low skirt and was ice blue colored.

Finding the perfect dress for each of us took around an hour and a half.

"We only have thirty minutes to do hair and make up!" Dawn started to freak out.

"I think I can help with that." Ella replied with a smile and reaching up to her necklace.

A flash of purple light went around all of us and once it went away we had our hair styled.

The ends of my bangs were curled and the rest of my hair was a loose bun with a peacock feather sticking out of it. The red streaks in my hair were gone.

"Nice touch sis." I told Ella. She smiled at me.

Ella gave herself corkscrew curls and turned her purple streaks into a lighter lilac color.

Leaf's hair was straightened and her streaks were also taken out. Ella also put a coral pink hibiscus flower in Leaf's hair.

Marina's hair was curled and put into a low side ponytail. She still had her silver streaks in her hair and she also had side bangs to frame her face.

Dawn's streaks were turned into an ice blue color and her hair was in a side fishtail braid. She also had a headband of pearls on her head.

Misty's hair was straightened and her streaks were gone too. Her hair was slicked back into a high ponytail and not a hair was out of place

"All that's left is the make-up. I think you can handle that in thirty minutes right Marina, Leaf, and Dawn?" Ella asked them.

"Of course." They replied.

**Kenny's POV:**

After Drew left Gary, Jimmy, and me at our shared house we showered and got ready for the Beach Bash. Once we got dressed and ready we took Gary's navy blue mustang convertible to Drew's house to meet up with the other guys.

I thought we all looked decent enough, enough so that Dawn wouldn't blow a fuse when she saw us.

I was wearing a light green collared polo shirt, khaki shorts, and light brown sperry's.

"You look like a pickle." Gary teased.

Gary was wearing a brown leather jacket, gray t-shirt underneath, dark navy blue jeans, and black converse. Not to mention his favorite ying yang pendant.

"At least he doesn't look like someone who's trying too hard." Jimmy grinned at Gary.

Jimmy had a fedora instead of his usual baseball cap. Black blazer, white t-shirt underneath, normal jeans with rips and red converse.

"Says the guy with a fedora." Drew deadpanned.

Drew had a purple colored dress shirt on, khaki shorts, sperry's, and a green bowtie.

"Says the Doctor wannabe." Ash mocked Drew.

Ash had on a yellow dress shirt, gray blazer, white shorts, and sperry's.

"Doctor Who is awesome and you know it Ash." Asher told Ash.

Asher had blue plaid shorts, white collared polo shirt, and sperry's.

So, there was basically a lot of sperry's. Weird.

"Whatever, we still have a ton of time to kill. Xbox anyone?" Gary suggested.

After we all shared a soda and played on the xbox Drew had at his house for most of the two hours we had to get ready, we piled into our respective cars and drove to Dawn's house.

Omce we saw the girls, I was kind of glad Dawn forced us all to go home and get ready; they all looked amazing, especially Dawn.

With the coloring of her dress and the pearls for decoration, she reminded me of the pearls you find in oyesters at the beach.

"You look really beautiful Dawn." I complimented.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She answered.

"I'll take that as a conpliment, especially from you ." I teased.

"So are we going to stand here complimenting each other the rest of the day, or are we going to have the time of our lives at the Beach Bash?" Gary suddenly interrupted us.

"We'll be seeing you two love birds in the car." Leaf chuckled while pulling Gary away from us.

"Your chariot awaits your highness." I gestured to Gary's car.

"That chariot doesn't look like it can fit all of us." Dawn sweatdropped.

"Gary's going to drive, Leaf obviously gets shotgun then, Marina's going to sit on Jimmy's lap and you get the honor of sitting on my lap." I explained with a grin.

"And then everyone else fits into Drew's car. This is going to be a long ride." Dawn complained.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be me bothering you for fifteen minutes tops until we get to the Bash." I grinned.

"Joy." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Indeed." I said while getting into the backseat of Gary's car.

_To be continued..._

Me: Well, I don't think that's the chapter that you guys were expecting, but at least it was long, right? And the bash is next chapter, right? Please read and review :)


End file.
